


Bluebell

by GhostClimber



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Growing Up, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Legends, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber
Summary: Rukawa sembra essere vittima di una crisi d'asma proprio nel bel mezzo di una partita contro il Kainan.La sua determinazione lo porterà a continuare comunque a correre, e il successivo, prevedibile incidente lo metterà sulla strada di una sconvolgente presa di coscienza.E delle sue conseguenze.
Relationships: Ayako/Miyagi Ryota, Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 4





	1. Amaranto

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> (sì, oggi sono chiacchierona)  
> (quant'è bello cazzeggiare col peso di dover fare millemila cose)  
> Eccomi con una fic che non doveva esistere, con una tematica ispirata dalla mia migliore amica per un altro fandom... ma la storia laggiù si sta sviluppando in maniera un tantinello cattiva, quindi ho deciso più o meno lucidamente di fare prima una prova con i miei cuccioli di foca che conosco molto meglio dei personaggi di Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
> Quindi! Fatemi sapere se gradite questo exploit nel sovrannaturale basketballiano, kudos e commenti sono sempre bene accetti!  
> XOXO

-Ehi, Volpaccia, oggi sei un proprio una seghetta!- tuonò Sakuragi, superando di volata Rukawa; il moro era piegato in due, le mani sulle ginocchia, il fiato corto.

-Vaffanculo, Do'aho.- bofonchiò, poi cercò di prendere un bel respiro. L'aria riuscì in qualche modo a passare per la trachea, ma emise un sibilo poco incoraggiante. E i polmoni continuavano a sembrare disperatamente vuoti.

Rukawa decise di provarci lo stesso e scattò; giocavano contro il Kainan, non era proprio quello il momento di scoprirsi asmatico. Ordinò al proprio corpo di collaborare e si diresse verso Miyagi: più le cose cambiano e più restano le stesse, quindi poteva prevedere con relativa sicurezza che Sakuragi, in possesso di palla, l'avrebbe passata all'amico.

Così fu, e come da copione Miyagi, che era marcato così stretto da sembrare rinchiuso in una vergine di ferro, passò di nuovo a Rukawa, che corse a canestro ignorando gli improperi di Sakuragi per il supposto tradimento del playmaker.

Rukawa corse, saltò; Kiyota gli si parò davanti, ma non fu abbastanza pronto da reagire quando Rukawa abbassò la mano e gli passò sotto al braccio con un tiro della plebe della solita eleganza.

Canestro.

Kiyota imprecò ad alta voce. Da qualche parte nell'iperspazio Sakuragi accusò Rukawa di avergli rubato la gloria e Miyagi di essere un traditore e complice di volpi esibizioniste.

Come facesse ad avere tutto quel fiato era un bel mistero: erano ormai oltre la mezz'ora di gioco, e lui era stato in campo dal primo minuto e nell'intervallo aveva anche trovato il tempo di mettersi a fare ad urlacci con i suoi amici sugli spalti.

A proposito di fiato, Rukawa si rese conto che il suo era ancora latitante. Sembrava che i polmoni si fossero messi in sciopero, e anche il battito cardiaco sembrava fuori ritmo.

Si sforzò comunque di correre: il Kainan era in possesso di palla e stava scendendo a canestro. La vista gli si annebbiò, come se migliaia di moschini neri si fossero improvvisamente messi d'accordo per invadere la palestra. Dall'ultimo residuo di quella stravagante e spaventosa visuale a tunnel vide Sakuragi stoppare alla perfezione un tentativo di tiro di Jin e appropriarsi della palla; come se il suo corpo avesse deciso che ormai lui non serviva più, i suoi piedi si incastrarono l'uno nell'altro e Rukawa cadde di faccia, lungo e disteso, come una marionetta a cui fossero improvvisamente stati tagliati i fili.

L'ultima cosa che riuscì a percepire prima di troncare ogni comunicazione con il mondo reale fu il crack del setto nasale che si rompeva; accolse la perdita di conoscenza quasi con sollievo.

Si risvegliò in un letto bianco, coperto da lenzuola bianche, in una stanza bianca.

Era tutto così candido, comprese le luci, che per un istante si chiese se non fosse morto.

Poi, il dolore al naso lo convinse del contrario: va bene che la vita è ingiusta, ma sperava davvero che da morto avrebbe smesso di provare dolore.

-Kaede, sei sveglio!- disse la voce di sua madre, -Come ti senti?

-Naso.- rispose Rukawa, come sempre espansivo ed esplicativo. Almeno, il respiro sembrava aver ritrovato una certa qual normalità.

-Te lo sei rotto, piccolo mio, ma non è niente di grave. Andrà a posto in poco tempo.

-Nh.- Rukawa distolse lo sguardo dalla madre e guardò verso il comodino: una vaga chiazza di colori gli disturbava la coda dell'occhio, e voltandosi scoprì che il mobiletto era ricoperto da uno strato di fiori, bigliettini di pronta guarigione e paccottiglia varia alto almeno mezzo metro.

-Non è meraviglioso, Kae kun? Tutti i tuoi amici ti hanno mandato biglietti e regalini!- Rukawa schioccò le labbra. Sarebbe stato intrigante cercare di scoprire come mai sua madre fosse convinta che lui avesse degli amici, quando lui non aveva mai portato a casa anima viva e non usciva mai se non per andare a scuola e agli allenamenti.

Un grosso biglietto con il brutto disegno del logo di Michael Jordan attrasse la sua attenzione: Rukawa lo sfilò dal monte di cagate, sapendo che aveva almeno una vaga possibilità di essere un augurio da parte di gente che quantomeno lo conosceva di persona.

Infatti, come volevasi dimostrare, era un biglietto della squadra: varie firme, disegnini ancora più brutti sparsi qui e là, la frase scritta chiaramente da Ayako “Guarisci presto, Campione!”. Rukawa guardò a lungo il biglietto. In un certo senso, essere nella squadra di basket era un po' come avere degli amici: gente che invece di svenire al suo cospetto parlava, persone che ricercavano quel minimo di contatto che lui concedeva e che solo di rado infrangevano i limiti della sua comfort zone. Rukawa non era una persona difficile con cui interagire: non era uno di quei logorroici che ti impediscono con la loro parlantina di inserirti nel discorso, non aveva abitudini troppo fastidiose, seguiva dei ritmi ben precisi e fin quando nessuno poneva ostacoli tra lui e il campo da basket lui era più che disposto a farsi rivolgere la parola.

Si accorse che in un certo qual modo teneva ai ragazzi della squadra perché loro erano riusciti a capire che il suo silenzio non era scortesia, ma semplice timidezza: con pazienza, avevano poco a poco scavato dentro di lui per cercare di capirlo, e che i Kami li avessero in gloria, c'erano anche riusciti in qualche maniera.

Rukawa odiava i fiori recisi. Non aveva un particolare amore verso i pupazzi, che a suo dire erano un'inutile spreco di spazio. Detestava con tutte le sue forze i palloncini, che in primo luogo gli ricordavano It, il primo film da cui era rimasto traumatizzato, e in secondo luogo tendevano subito a sgonfiarsi e a pendere mosci come teste di impiccati dal loro stupido filo.

Invece, i biglietti senza troppi fronzoli, senza profumi e poemi, senza foto di brutti cagnetti con il sombrero, erano bene accetti. Quello non faceva eccezione.

Rukawa si concesse di sorridere internamente, sapendo che di certo c'era lo zampino di Ayako: quella ragazza aveva un intuito strepitoso, e le volte che si erano trovati a parlare faccia a faccia Rukawa si era reso conto che la manager era anche molto intelligente e disposta a mettere il basket di fronte ad ogni altra cosa, il che la rendeva un'amica perfetta. Per dirne una, gli aveva confessato di essere perdutamente innamorata di Ryota Miyagi, e che le sue scenette con gli occhi a cuore e la voce da deficiente la facevano impazzire, ma che non cedeva alle sue lusinghe perché sapeva che l'avrebbe distratto dal basket. Con un sorriso tremulo, aveva confessato di essere terrorizzata all'idea che lui si disamorasse prima della fine del campionato: aveva posto come data in cui confessargli i propri sentimenti quella del primo settembre, quando avrebbe avuto la certezza che non avrebbe partecipato ai campionati invernali. Torcendosi le mani, aveva detto: “Lo so che detto così fa brutto, e sembro una strega calcolatrice, ma non voglio essere io la responsabile di una sconfitta. So che se si guardasse indietro e si accorgesse di non aver dato il meglio potrebbe rimpiangere di essersi messo con me... quindi adesso posso solo sperare che non trovi un'altra prima di settembre.”

Rukawa ripensò alla pacata risposta di approvazione che le aveva dato mentre esaminava le firme: anche lui era dell'idea che, lungi dall'usare la propria felicità come sprone a migliorare, Miyagi non avrebbe fatto altro che distrarsi. E rendersene conto un domani, magari dopo anni e in un momento in cui le cose non vanno per il verso giusto, sembrava proprio una di quelle cose per cui anche le storie migliori finiscono per sfasciarsi.

Rukawa notò alla lontana che la firma di Sakuragi non c'era. In effetti, lo sospettava da quando non l'aveva vista a colpo d'occhio: quel montato era il tipo da fare un autografo di mezza pagina per fare in modo che fosse il primo ad essere notato, ma tutti i gruppetti di kanji erano grossomodo delle stesse dimensioni. Si disse che non era una sorpresa: di certo il rosso non si sarebbe abbassato a firmare e approvare una qualsiasi cosa che definisse Rukawa “Campione”. Fosse stato anche il suo certificato di morte.

Improvvisamente, Rukawa avvertì un lieve pizzicore in gola, come se del polline gli fosse entrato in bocca e si fosse appiccicato da qualche parte. Si ricordò allora che la reale causa della sua caduta e della successiva frattura del setto nasale era la fatica a respirare, ma non tenne la questione in gran conto: pur non essendo propriamente un soggetto allergico e non avendo mai fatto alcun test, in primavera gli capitava spesso di avere un po' di rinite o prurito da qualche parte, come quasi tutti. E quell'anno, c'era da ammetterlo, la natura sembrava essere fiorita in maniera davvero intensa.

Si schiarì la gola per liberarsi del lieve fastidio, sempre con il bigliettino in mano, ma questo invece di sfumare aumentò. Rukawa si schiarì la gola con più decisione, e l'impercettibile pizzicore diventò un intenso prurito all'interno della trachea.

-Acqua?- chiese, stavolta monosillabico non per posa o per poca voglia di parlare, ma perché far uscire la voce gli sembrava davvero molto, molto difficile. Solo quelle poche sillabe gli procurarono infatti un dolore atroce alla gola, come se qualcosa si fosse rotto: ripensò vagamente al racconto di Ozzy Osbourne su come si era rotto lo ioide a furia di tirare su con il naso per la cocaina e sperò che non fosse successo anche a lui, anche se presumeva che gli mancasse qualche causa scatenante, come ad esempio una grave tossicodipendenza.

Sua madre gli porse un bicchiere d'acqua, la solita espressione svampita stampata in volto, e Rukawa lo prese mentre cominciava a tossire, non volontariamente come a volte si cerca di fare per liberarsi di qualcosa in gola, ma senza il minimo sforzo. I colpi di tosse erano così forti che la mano con cui prese il bicchiere era scossa dallo sforzo, e Rukawa rovesciò un bel po' d'acqua prima di arrivare alla bocca. Con il braccio e il petto bagnati, cercò di sorbire quel poco che ne restava, mentre con un angolo del cervello registrava sua madre che esalava un dubbioso: -Kae kun?-.

Bere l'acqua peggiorò ulteriormente la situazione. Sembrava essere diventato del tutto incapace di fare quel famoso switch nella trachea, quello che fa andare il cibo nell'esofago e l'aria nei polmoni. Si piegò in avanti tossendo con violenza, sentendosi i colpi che gli martellavano i polmoni, come se qualcuno gli stesse battendo vigorosamente i pugni sulla schiena, sputacchiando goccioline di quell'acqua che aveva preso la strada sbagliata.

-Dottore! Serve un dottore!- chiamò sua madre, da qualche parte nell'iperspazio. Rukawa cominciò ad aver paura: stava tossendo così forte da avvertire i primi spasmi all'ugola. Ricordava con vaghezza una brutta influenza stagionale, anni ed anni prima, che l'aveva fatto tossire tanto da vomitare, e non ci teneva per nulla a ripetere l'esperienza.

Sentì due mani che gli sollevavano la maglietta e qualcosa di freddo (lo stetoscopio, riuscì a pensare, e si stupì di ricordare persino il nome dello strumento) che si posava sulla sua schiena, poi la voce di un uomo disse: -Il ragazzo ha un attacco d'asma. Infermiera! Porti un inalatore di cortisone! Signora, suo figlio è allergico a qualcosa?

-No, io... non credo, non è mai...- qualcosa cedette all'interno della gola di Rukawa, poco sotto al pomo d'Adamo. Il moro si sentì gelare e si chiese se la tosse potesse squarciare la gola, o spaccare qualche vena per lo sforzo. Prese un lungo, faticosissimo respiro tremolante e lo avvertì pizzicare dentro di sé. Il prurito gli scatenò un altro colpo di tosse, ma stavolta il fastidio cessò, sostituito invece dalla sensazione che qualcosa di morbido e viscido si fosse posato sulla sua lingua.

Pensando che fosse qualcosa che gli era rimasto in gola e che finalmente si era deciso a levarsi dalle scatole, magari un pezzetto della buccia di quella nespola un po' acerba che aveva mangiato per merenda, Rukawa se la rigirò in bocca e se la sputò in mano.

-Eccomi, dottore.- disse una voce femminile, e le mani del medico presero Rukawa per la spalla e il gomito, nel tentativo di farlo adagiare di nuovo sui cuscini.

Rukawa oppose un'istintiva resistenza: quello che era risalito dalla sua gola era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto esserci. -Forza, ragazzo... signora, mi ricorda il nome?

-Kaede. Kae kun.- rispose la madre di Rukawa con voce tremante.

-Kaede, appoggiati. Metti questo in bocca e tira un bel respiro quando ti dico “ora”.

-Dottore...- disse Rukawa, alzando la mano verso di lui, -Cos'è?

-Un fiore, suppongo.- rispose l'uomo, -Magari è quello che ti ha causato la crisi d'asma. Ti conviene buttarlo via, prima di avere un altro attacco.

-Ma dottore,- chiese la signora Rukawa, -Lui non è mai stato allergico a niente, come può essere?

-L'adolescenza è un periodo molto delicato, signora,- rispose il medico, alzando il cestino della spazzatura per permettere a Rukawa di gettare il fiore.

-Dottore...- chiamò Rukawa a bassa voce. Il medico lo ignorò e proseguì: -Spesso, con gli sbalzi ormonali possono emergere nuove sensibilità. Allergie con sintomi respiratori, intolleranze alimentari, ipersensibilità dermatologica a certe sostanze...

-Dottore...

-Faremo delle analisi, in ogni caso. Ragazzo, sdraiati. Identificheremo la sostanza a cui suo figlio è diventato suscettibile e la...

-Dottore!- Rukawa, stavolta, quasi urlò. Il medico lo guardò con astio, evidentemente irritato per essere stato interrotto da un ragazzino. Rukawa alzò la mano e gli mostrò il fiore da vicino: una piccola pallina di un bel viola intenso, sembrava un batuffolino di lana di quelli che a volte decorano i bordi dei guanti femminili; era bagnato e aveva un'aria piuttosto triste, come tutti i fiori dopo un'intensa giornata di pioggia.

-Non l'ho preso dal comodino, mi è uscito dalla gola. Era incastrato lì.- il medico gli rivolse un sorriso condiscendente: -Kaede, questo non è possibile. Può capitare con i pollini di dimensioni più grandi, come quelli dei pioppi o delle betulle, ma di certo non con un fiore intero. Avresti faticato ad ingoiarlo, innanzitutto, e poi non poteva certo volarti in bocca.

-Ma è così!- protestò Rukawa, spaventato e arrabbiato per il comportamento negazionista del medico. Uno schiocco di lattice contro pelle lo fece voltare; l'infermiera si era messa un guanto e stava protendendo la mano verso la sua: -Dammi qui, fa' vedere.- disse.

-Sawada san, non sia ridicola.- disse il medico. L'infermiera annusò il fiore e ne palpò i piccolissimi petali, poi disse: -Ha l'odore di acido gastrico. Ed è viscido. Credo che Kaede stia dicendo la verità.

-Sawada san, la prego, come potrebbe mai essere pos...

-E poi guardi.- aggiunse l'infermiera, mostrandogli il fiore, -Questo è un amaranto. Lì sul comodino vedo le solite rose e margherite, nessun amaranto e neanche niente che gli somigli.- il medico si voltò ed esaminò la pigna di tributi sul mobiletto. Spostò pupazzi, scartabellò tra i fiori, scavò sotto a bigliettini vari, poi cedette: -In effetti, ha ragione.

-Dottore, che cos'ha mio figlio?

-Signora, dovrò chiedere un consulto. L'apparato respiratorio non è il mio campo, sono un medico di pronto soccorso. E onestamente non ho mai...

-Vado a chiamare il dottor Yamamoto!- lo interruppe l'infermiera, ma ormai il danno era fatto: Rukawa aveva capito che ciò che stava per dire era che non aveva mai visto nulla di simile. E obiettivamente, dopo tutte le puntate di Dottor House che aveva visto, Rukawa pensava di non potersi più stupire di nulla, ma non si era mai sentito di qualcuno che di punto in bianco si mettesse a tossire fiori.

Il medico alzò di nuovo la maglietta di Rukawa e gli auscultò i polmoni: -Il respiro è ancora sibilante. Sentiamo cosa avrà da dire il dottor Yamamoto. Intanto, Kaede, appoggiati e cerca di distenderti un po'.- Rukawa, più calmo ora che era stato ascoltato, obbedì. Una porzione del letto era stata alzata e il moro affondò in un morbido mare di cuscini; chiuse gli occhi.

Sentì che qualcuno gli rimboccava le coperte, poi gli passarono un panno umido e fresco sul viso. Spossato dal brutto attacco di tosse, Rukawa si appisolò.

-Kae kun.- lo richiamò la voce di sua madre che lo scuoteva, -Il dottor Yamamoto è qui, tesoro.

-Nh.

-Ciao, Kaede. Diamo un'occhiata a questi polmoni, vuoi?- Rukawa si sollevò con fatica dai cuscini. Subì senza fiatare una nuova auscultazione, più precisa e accurata, poi un'altra e un'altra ancora. Infine, il medico si sedette sul bordo del suo letto e disse: -I polmoni sono liberi, ma i tuoi bronchi sono un po' contratti. Vorrei che tu utilizzassi questo inalatore.- in parole semplici ma non condiscendenti, il dottor Yamamoto spiegò a Rukawa come usare l'inalatore. Lo tranquillizzò quando tossì, spiegandogli che era una reazione normale per i primi utilizzi, perché non si è abituati alla sensazione. Gli disse che avrebbe potuto avere un po' di batticuore, ma aggiunse che anche quello era del tutto nella norma. Poi, parlando al contempo con lui e con sua madre, disse: -Vorrei tenerti in osservazione per stanotte, Kaede. Il dottor Hosaka ha detto che hai avuto una crisi piuttosto brutta, e se dovesse ripetersi vorrei che tu fossi aiutato subito. Domani ti faremo degli esami per capire esattamente che cosa ti è successo.- Rukawa annuì, e lo stesso fece sua madre. Il medico gli rivolse un sorriso gentile, gli batté una pacca sul ginocchio e uscì.

-Nakamura.- chiamò il dottor Yamamoto entrando nel laboratorio delle analisi.

-Dottore. Cosa posso fare per lei?- rispose il tecnico, staccando gli occhi dal microscopio.

-Voglio che tu analizzi questo. Qualsiasi cosa, composizione chimica, veleni, sostanze intossicanti... tutto quello che ti viene in mente.

-Un fiore?

-Sì. L'ha tossito un ragazzino, di là.- Nakamura prese il vasetto contenente il fiorellino.

-In che senso, “l'ha tossito”? Gli è finito in gola?

-Sembra che l'abbia espulso dai polmoni. Devo capire cosa diavolo è.- disse Yamamoto. Il sorriso gentile da “don't worry, be happy” che aveva mostrato a Rukawa era sparito, lasciando il posto ad un cipiglio preoccupato e deciso. Nakamura si tolse gli occhiali e disse: -Woah. Proprio quando pensi di averle sentite tutte...

-Potresti sequenziare il dna?- lo interruppe Yamamoto.

-Uhm... certo, sì, comincio subito. Ha qualche idea?

-Una sola. Ma troppo assurda per essere plausibile. Grazie, Nakamura, a buon rendere.- il dottor Yamamoto tornò in corridoio e rivolse un altro sorriso allegro a Kaede Rukawa, che veniva trasportato sul suo lettino verso il reparto di otorinolaringoiatria. Il ragazzo rispose con un impercettibile incurvarsi delle labbra e un cenno della mano.


	2. Dandelion

Le analisi del DNA eseguite sul fiorellino potevano significare una sola cosa, pensò il dottor Yamamoto, camminando pensieroso verso la stanza di quel povero ragazzo.

E la sua indole taciturna, un po' triste, molto timida, pareva solo avvalorare la sua ipotesi, per quanto tremenda fosse. Si domandò a lungo come porsi nei confronti del ragazzo e della madre, che per quanto sembrasse una svampita senza speranza era anche, appunto, la donna che aveva dato alla luce la creatura che aveva tossito un fiore di amaranto.

Il dottor Yamamoto si stampò in viso un sorriso allegro ed entrò nella stanza; si obbligò a trattenere un sospiro di sollievo quando vide che la donna non era con il ragazzo. Con lui c'era solo una splendida giovane donna dai capelli ricci, in uniforme scolastica.

-Ciao, Kaede, come ti senti?- chiese il dottore.

-Bene.- rispose il ragazzo, con una voce che suonava quasi troppo adulta per la sua giovane età.

-Kaede, avrei bisogno di parlarti. Posso chiedere alla tua amica di uscire un attimo?

-Oh, ma certo, dottore, mi scusi!- disse Ayako, alzandosi, ma Rukawa la trattenne per un polso e dichiarò: -No. Lei resta.- il medico guardò il viso preoccupato del ragazzo e la sua presa ferrea sul polso di lei, tanto forte che le sue nocche erano sbiancate. Capì che, più del supporto della madre o di altri parenti, Rukawa aveva bisogno di una persona amica che restasse al suo fianco. Sospirò e fece cenno ad Ayako di sedersi, e lei ubbidì. La presa di Rukawa sul suo polso scemò, e fu lei ad invertire la posizione delle loro mani, posando la propria sul polso magro del ragazzo.

-Kaede, abbiamo analizzato il fiore che hai tossito.- disse il dottor Yamamoto, poi il suo sguardo saettò da uno all'altra: -Immagino possiate capire che non sono autorizzato a parlare. Se si sapesse che ho infranto il segreto professionale e che non ho ancora allertato la polizia, come minimo verrei radiato dall'ordine dei medici. Potrei anche essere arrestato.

-Po... polizia?- balbettò Ayako.

-Non dovete rivelare ad anima viva che sono stato qui. Siamo intesi?

-Ma... ma certo.- disse Ayako; Rukawa si limitò ad un silenzioso cenno di assenso.

-Kaede, te lo devo chiedere. Ti è mai capitato di passare lunghi periodi di tempo in ospedale? O di aver... perso, diciamo, ore intere della tua vita?

-Io... cosa?- chiese Rukawa, confuso.

-Prova a pensarci, per cortesia.- disse il dottor Yamamoto e Rukawa, dopo un rapido scambio di sguardi perplessi con Ayako, ci ragionò su.

-Io... sono stato un mese all'ospedale da bambino. Polmonite, credo. Non ricordo altro.

-E quanto alle ore perse?- incalzò il medico.

-Beh, ecco... non posso... garantire.- balbettò Rukawa, e Ayako ridacchiò nonostante la situazione, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca. Il medico la guardò con aria interrogativa e la ragazza spiegò: -L'hobby di Kaede è dormire. È capace di addormentarsi ovunque.- Yamamoto guardò il ragazzo, e interpretò il suo rossore come un assenso. Una malsana tentazione di mettersi a ridere a sua volta lo colse alla sprovvista, poi la realtà dei fatti, quel test ripetuto venti volte per essere sicuri, lo riportò alla realtà: -Kaede, il problema è questo. Il fiore di amaranto che hai tossito è una sorta di ibrido. Il DNA che abbiamo rilevato coincide in parte con il tuo. Il tuo caso è unico in medicina, e la sola cosa che mi è venuta in mente è che potresti essere vittima di esperimenti di mutazione genetica.

-Ma non è possibile...- bisbigliò Ayako. Rukawa rimase in silenzio, sconvolto dalla rivelazione. Al massimo aveva pensato ad un'allergia, durante la notte si era convinto di essersi addormentato a bocca aperta e di aver inavvertitamente inghiottito il fiore e di averlo poi sputato, ma quello che aveva detto il medico era del tutto... -Impossibile.- disse.

-Ho pensato la stessa cosa. Credevo ci fosse stato un errore, e ho fatto ripetere il test per molte volte. Ma non c'è dubbio, Kaede. Ti chiedo di pensare bene a quel che ti ho chiesto, per favore.- Rukawa annuì, sovrappensiero; il medico gli batté una lieve pacca sulla spalla e uscì.

Ayako e Rukawa rimasero in silenzio, troppo perplessi per parlare. L'idea che Rukawa fosse stato rapito e sottoposto a degli esperimenti di mutazione genetica sapeva così tanto di un brutto spin-off di X-Men che la sola idea era risibile; e tuttavia, c'era la realtà dei fatti di quel fiorellino che Rukawa aveva tossito.

Se un errore poteva essere possibile, almeno accademicamente parlando, il dottore aveva detto di aver fatto ripetere più volte il test; sembrava un uomo molto attento, e Rukawa poteva escludere che si fosse sbagliato ripetutamente o che avesse fatto effettuare le analisi a qualche tecnico di laboratorio alle prime armi o poco meticoloso.

Quanto alla possibilità che l'uomo mentisse, Rukawa si sentì di scartarla a priori: dietro a quel sorriso cordiale aveva visto l'ombra ben definita di una preoccupazione sincera, e ancora peggio la perplessità di qualcuno che non ha la minima idea di quel che si trova di fronte. Aveva semplicemente preso tutte le ipotesi possibili -allergia, infezione, “non mangiare i semi dell'anguria che poi ti crescono le piante nella pancia”- e le aveva scartate una ad una fino a rimanere con quella che certo, non era altro che una malsana idea complottista, ma Rukawa riconosceva che, se non fosse stato lui stesso all'interno del proprio corpo, avrebbe finito per pensarci anche lui.

Non c'era, non poteva esserci altra spiegazione se non quella. Eppure, nonostante i suoi frequenti e profondissimi sonnellini, Rukawa si sentiva di escludere a priori l'ipotesi.

Innanzitutto, qualcuno si sarebbe accorto se Rukawa fosse stato rapito dal tetto della scuola, dalla classe, dagli spogliatoi, dal divano. Immaginò degli uomini in camice bianco scendere da elicotteri che volano basso e rapirlo e per poco non si mise a ridere per l'assurdità dell'idea.

Oltretutto, se anche si fosse trattato di (Rukawa rabbrividì pensando che stava veramente formulando un'ipotesi così inconcepibile) rapimento alieno, Rukawa pensava che avrebbe serbato qualche vago ricordo dell'accaduto, magari qualche flash in qualche sogno delirante, qualcosa. A meno che, si disse, tutte quelle persone che dichiaravano di ricordare particolari dei rapimenti alieni di cui erano stati vittime non fossero tutti una copertura. Insomma, se una razza aliena è abbastanza intelligente da attraversare l'universo e trovare una specie senziente su cui fare esperimenti non meglio specificati, sarà anche abbastanza intelligente da sapere come fare a cancellare del tutto i ricordi delle proprie cavie.

Probabilmente, il fatto che i cosiddetti “rapiti” sembrassero sempre degli spostati da manuale era tutto parte del piano alieno per nascondersi: nessuno sano di mente avrebbe mai creduto davvero alla tizia che sosteneva di aver abortito un feto extraterrestre mentre sventola la foto di quello che è ovviamente un avanzo di coniglio in salmì, e nemmeno all'illetterato in maglietta di Donald Trump che agita un fucile e sbraita che gli omini verdi gli hanno infilato una sonda su per il culo. Per cosa, poi, per monitorargli la cacca?

-Terra chiama Kaede, Terra chiama Kaede, ci sei?- chiese Ayako, poi intonò un verso di David Bowie: -“Ground control to Major Tom, can you hear us Major Tom?”

-Tu pensi che mi abbiano rapito gli alieni?- chiese Rukawa. Ayako rimase in silenzio per un po', poi disse dolcemente: -Kaede, lo so che quesra è una cosa molto strana... ma per favore non mi diventare complottista, la Terra non è piatta, Paul McCartney non è morto, Elvis Presley invece sì, e gli alieni non esistono.

-E il paradosso di Fermi, allora?

-Il cosa?- Rukawa si sedette più dritto e spiegò: -Il paradosso di Fermi. Durante una discussione con altri scienziati, hanno praticamente dimostrato a spanne che gli alieni devono esistere, e Fermi ha chiesto “E allora dove sono?”

-Appunto, Kaede, dove sono? Cioè...- Ayako sospirò, un po' a disagio e onestamente preoccupata per lo stato mentale e fisico dell'amico, -Sinceramente dubito che tutte le varie storie di rapimenti alieni siano vere. Cioè, a che scopo ingravidare una donna? Farebbero prima a copiare i progetti della fecondazione in vitro. E perché gli stupri, se poi solo una minoranza se ne ricorda? Avrebbe più senso fare del male a una buona parte della popolazione e fare in modo che ricordino, così possono imporre la loro dominanza su di noi... a che...

-Magari non conoscono bene la psiche umana. Le persone dimenticano perché non possono sopportare di ricordare, e il loro brillante piano fallisce.

-Kaede, credo che tu debba smetterla di leggere Stephen King. Hai mai considerato i libri di Beatrix Potter, quelli con tutti quei bei disegni di coniglietti?

-Allora trovami un'opzione più plausibile, avanti.

-Ecco, io...- disse Ayako, poi esitò. In effetti aveva un'ipotesi, ma non si sarebbe azzardata a dirla ad alta voce: innanzitutto, era solo un'assurdità che aveva letto in un blog sul suo manga preferito, che tra l'altro era di quelli in cui il sovrannaturale è parte integrante della storia, e poi credeva che mancasse una parte fondamentale del contesto.

-Cambiando argomento!- esclamò, e Rukawa la interruppe: -Come volevasi dimostrare.- Ayako lo ignorò. Guardando per aria invece di guardare lui direttamente, proseguì: -I ragazzi della squadra verranno a trovarti più tardi, dopo gli allenamenti.

-Hai bigiato, oggi?

-Non ho bigiato, è mio dovere prendermi cura dei miei pulcini.

-Chiamami pulcino un'altra volta e...

-Comunque verranno anche Akagi e Kogure. Mitsui ha detto “forse”, quindi capace che verrà più tardi da solo per non far vedere che non è del tutto un duro.

-Nh.

-Dai, Kaede, lo so che non ti piace la folla, ma siamo tutti preoccupati per te!

-Sei sicura di voler far entrare il Do'aho in un posto dove la gente deve parlare a bassa voce?

-Oh, avanti, non penserai mica che Hanamichi si abbasserà a venirti a trovare!- esclamò Ayako, ridacchiando.

Rukawa tossì.

Il sorriso svanì dalle labbra di Ayako, che cominciò di colpo a mettere insieme un certo numero di puntini; e l'immagine che stava andando formandosi era tutto meno che consolante.

Mentre aiutava l'amico a mettersi un po' dritto per placare l'attacco di tosse, pensò ad una serie di piccoli eventi, insignificanti se presi singolarmente ma molto significativi se riuniti.

Il modo in cui Rukawa pareva reagire quando era Sakuragi a provocarlo, molto più violento rispetto alle sue risposte alle altre provocazioni, violento e quasi isterico. Non c'era nulla della pacata, temibile calma che aveva mostrato quando Tetsuo e Mitsui avevano fatto irruzione in palestra, nulla dell'impegno indefesso con cui reagiva colpo su colpo in partita quando si trovava a fronteggiare un avversario di rilievo, nulla dell'indifferenza con cui rispondeva agli scherzi dei compagni di squadra, anche quelli meno leggeri.

Le risse, le provocazioni anche da parte sua, la violenza... tutto dava a pensare che Sakuragi gli stesse ardentemente sulle palle, eppure Rukawa era anche il primo a incitarlo nei momenti neri, per quanto con metodi poco ortodossi. Prese in giro quasi cattive buttate giù in un tono netto e tagliente, pallonate, rimproveri... e poi eccolo a passargli la palla nel momento più importante, ad affidarsi del tutto a Sakuragi nonostante la sua inesperienza e i suoi modi megalomani.

L'attacco di tosse di Rukawa sembrò peggiorare, e ora dei minuscoli petali pelosi cominciavano ad uscirgli dalla bocca, come la condensa in un giorno freddo. Con un brivido di paura, Ayako si rese conto che si trattava di impalpabili pappi di soffione. Qualche petalo di dente di leone, lo stadio primitivo del soffione, si adagiò sul lenzuolo tra le gambe di Rukawa, quasi osceno nel tono allegro del giallo intenso se comparato alla tremenda tosse del ragazzo e nell'aria divenuta soffocante per il volo pigro dei pappi biancastri.

-Un dottore!- chiamò Ayako, disperata, -Serve un dottore!- la mano di Rukawa cercò la sua e strinse con una forza che era quasi disperata, mentre il dottor Yamamoto entrava di corsa, spingendo la porta con una spallata. Prese l'inalatore dal comodino e ghermì Rukawa per la nuca, poi disse: -Respira qui, Kaede. Tranquillo, va tutto bene, respira qui.- Rukawa, ormai col viso congestionato e le lacrime agli occhi, cercò di trarre un respiro; una nuvoletta di cortisone nebulizzato sfuggì dalle sue labbra, insieme ad un'altra emissione di pappi di soffione.

Ayako li guardò veleggiare nell'aria ferma, spinti solo dal contraccolpo della tosse di Rukawa, e ricordò come da bambina amava raccogliere i soffioni e sbuffarci sopra, spandendo i pappi per il giardino. La mamma la rimproverava, quando glielo vedeva fare, perché il dente di leone è una pianta infestante, se faceva così si sarebbero ritrovati il giardino invaso dal tarassaco, cose così, ma Ayako sapeva la verità: si poteva esprimere un desiderio, e i pappi di soffione liberati avrebbero provveduto ad esaudirlo.

Da bambina romantica, cresciuta a pane e storie d'amore, Ayako aveva sempre espresso lo stesso desiderio: che un giorno arrivasse il suo Principe Azzurro, un uomo gentile e bello che l'avrebbe amata con tutto se stesso e che sarebbe stato pronto anche a dare la propria vita per lei.

E l'aveva trovato, non era così? Ayako indietreggiò, spinta dal medico che, in preda al panico dopo il fallimento dell'inalatore, voleva che Rukawa avesse più spazio possibile. Un po' come quando una persona sviene, rifletté incoerentemente Ayako, gli si sollevano i piedi e si urla alla gente attorno di levarsi dalle scatole, per la miseria, fatelo respirare.

La sua mente corse a Miyagi, il bel Miyagi, quel tenero ragazzo che un giorno le aveva raccolto un mazzolino di primule dal giardino e che per questo era arrivato in ritardo a scuola. Aveva sopportato la punizione con un sorriso idiota stampato in faccia, perché comunque Ayako era rimasta piacevolmente sorpresa e aveva accettato il mazzo di fiori con un sorriso dolce... e un batticuore che forse era riuscita a nascondere e forse no. Il forte Miyagi che si era fatto avanti contro Tetsuo e che aveva rischiato la propria incolumità e la propria carriera di basketman perché l'uomo aveva avuto l'ardire di minacciare Ayako.

Un brevissimo sguardo era intercorso tra lei e lui, in quel momento, e nel suo terrore sapeva di non essere stata in grado di nascondere la propria supplica: “Salvami, mio eroe”. E Miyagi l'aveva salvata, o quantomeno ci aveva provato: si era lanciato contro Tetsuo e aveva preso una marea di legnate, solo perché la sua bella Ayako era spaventata.

Quindi, si disse mentre guardava Rukawa stringersi una mano sul petto, come se gli dolesse il cuore, i soffioni possono davvero esaudire i desideri.

Guardò i pappi che ormai avevano riempito la stanza di un'impalpabile nevicata calda e lasciò che il panico e l'istinto prendessero il sopravvento: -Lo convincerò a venirti a trovare!- urlò, disperata, e Rukawa alzò gli occhi su di lei per fissarla perplesso nonostante la tosse non accennasse a diminuire; la stretta della sua mano sul petto, però, si indebolì, come se il dolore fosse diminuito. Ayako insistette: -Lo sai com'è fatto, deve sempre fare il duro, ma sono sicura che a te ci tiene. E te lo dimostrerò, ti prometto che verrà a trovarti anche lui, te lo prometto... lui ti vuole bene!- terminò, forse un po' platealmente, e un silenzio improvviso cadde sulla stanza.

-Kaede... ti senti meglio?- chiese delicatamente il dottor Yamamoto. Rukawa annuì con aria stanca, gli occhi rossi e le guance rigate di lacrime spillate per lo sforzo.

L'accesso di tosse pareva passato, e Ayako uscì dalla stanza, sospinta da un'infermiera, mentre il dottore dichiarava di dover visitare Rukawa.

Ayako sedette di colpo su una sedia, tremando. Annuì vagamente alle parole incomprensibili che l'infermiera le rivolse, e pochi istanti dopo si ritrovò in mano un bicchiere di carta pieno d'acqua fresca. Lo bevve con gratitudine, a piccoli sorsi.

Aveva appena finito di bere quando vide il lettino di Rukawa che veniva portato fuori dalla stanza; il suo amico, sopra di esso, pallido ma con due malsane chiazze rosse sulle guance, sembrava piccolo e indifeso. Il dottor Yamamoto si parò di fronte a lei e disse a voce molto bassa: -Sta meglio. Ma voglio fargli delle radiografie, i polmoni sono congestionati e il battito cardiaco è troppo lento per uno che ha appena assunto del cortisone. Sia chiaro, io non ho detto nulla.

-Certo, dottore. E grazie.

-Mi segua.- disse il medico, poi le fece strada verso un piccolo ambulatorio per le visite di pronto soccorso. Si sedette e fece cenno ad Ayako di fare altrettanto, poi la scrutò con sospetto: -Kaede ha smesso di tossire quando lei ha detto quella cosa. Mi sa spiegare perché, signorina...?

-Ayako. Ikebana Ayako.- si presentò lei, poi esitò. Il medico non disse nulla, in attesa. Finalmente, Ayako si convinse e disse: -Beh, ecco... è una cosa assurda, in effetti, una cosa che ho letto in un blog su un...- sentendosi stupida, abbassò la voce senza volerlo, -Su un manga che seguo.

-Vada avanti e mi spieghi, la prego. Spesso le storie si basano su fatti reali o su leggende, e le leggende a loro volta si basano su eventi storici.- il dottor Yamamoto sembrava del tutto serio, e Ayako lo ricollegò a un personaggio di quello stesso manga che aveva nominato, che portava il suo stesso nome. Sorrise tra sé e sé, pensando a quanto fosse fortunata a trovarsi di fronte a lui e non al dottore che appariva nella serie, il maniaco Trident Shamal, e cominciò a parlare.

Mezz'ora più tardi, il medico la congedò. Aveva ascoltato il suo folle racconto, aveva fatto domande e preso appunti, si era persino messo a fare una rapida ricerca su Google. La sua iniziale perplessità, gentilmente camuffata da incoraggiamento, si era via via spenta per lasciare il posto a un'espressione determinata, e infine aveva dovuto concordare con Ayako: per quanto sembrasse assurdo, i sintomi del malessere di Kaede coincidevano alla perfezione con quelli elencati sulla pagina web che Ayako aveva letto.

Promise che avrebbe fatto delle ricerche e l'avrebbe tenuta informata, sempre dopo averle strappato la promessa di non parlare a nessuno della questione, poi le promise che avrebbe trovato una cura. Spesso, nelle storie si tende ad estremizzare molte questioni per amore di un po' di sano dramma, e se la malattia davvero si basava su qualcosa di reale di certo c'era una cura altrettanto reale.

Tuttavia, mentre guardava la ragazza che si allontanava a passo rapido lungo il corridoio, rimuginò su una vecchia storia letta da bambino. All'epoca non aveva dato peso ad essa, già troppo razionale per credere a cavolate come streghe e vampiri, ma ripensarci gli fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena.

Se davvero Kaede aveva quella malattia, c'era poco che lui potesse fare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soffione: forza, speranza, fiducia. Simboleggia il viaggio.


	3. Anemone. Then, Cornflower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyagi e Ayako parlano a cuore aperto, tra loro e con il dottor Yamamoto.  
> Un piano geniale, anzi, del Genio, ha un risultato inaspettato.

Il dottor Yamamoto ripose il libro sullo scaffale dopo aver scattato qualche fotografia; arrossì al pensiero di essere andato a trovare la madre solo per cercare quel volume, ordinato secoli prima e che aveva intrattenuto la povera donna per un mese abbondante nel periodo in cui la sua ossessione per i misteri si era concentrata sulle streghe medievali.

La verità è che aveva passato un'infanzia infernale, sotto il giogo di una donna che non aveva retto l'abbandono del marito e si era rivolta a sciocche superstizioni per reggere il colpo; ma, a quanto pareva, non tutte le assurdità in cui credeva erano stronzate complete.

Mangiò la cena con poco appetito, si sforzò come sempre di essere gentile, e appena possibile tornò a casa, lasciando quel sacello di superstizione che odorava di follia; una volta tranquillo, guardò le foto che aveva scattato. Per quanto incredibile potesse sembrare, la malattia di Kaede sembrava essere del tutto simile ad un morbo che sembrava essere piuttosto comune nel Medio Evo, per il quale molte donne erano state ritenute la causa e per il quale erano successivamente state condannate al rogo. Il dottor Yamamoto sospirò. Quella notte avrebbe dovuto ricorrere a dei sonniferi per riuscire a dormire.

-Ayako!- chiamò Miyagi, raggiungendo la ragazza durante l'intervallo per il pranzo. Lei finse di ignorare il battito accelerato del proprio cuore e gli rivolse un gesto d'invito. Timidamente, il bel ragazzo si accostò a lei e si sedette al suo fianco sul bordo di un'aiuola: -Hai saputo niente di Rukawa?- chiese, arrossendo. Il giorno precedente, Ayako era arrivata in palestra quasi alla fine degli allenamenti e aveva riferito che non sarebbe stato possibile visitare il ragazzo, perché le sue condizioni si erano aggravate e i medici lo stavano sottoponendo a degli esami.

-Ho sentito sua madre ieri sera. Pare che la crisi sia passata, ma mi ha chiesto di chiamarla prima di metterci in viaggio. Non...ecco, sembra che questi attacchi siano imprevedibili, insomma.

-Cielo. Ma che cos'ha, l'hanno capito?- chiese Miyagi, e Ayako si voltò a guardarlo. Scrutò nelle profondità dei suoi occhi castani, cercando di non smarrirvisi dentro, e dopo una palese esitazione disse: -Devi giurare di non prendermi in giro, Ryota.

-Cosa... ma certo, Ayakuccia, non mi permetterei mai!- rispose lui, quasi indignato.

-Dico sul serio. È una cosa assurda, ma il dottore di Rukawa sta prendendo in considerazione la cosa, quindi può darsi che io abbia ragione. Ma è davvero, davvero assurda.- Miyagi si fece serio. Sembrò lottare con se stesso, poi allungò una mano e prese quella di Ayako, che sussultò.

-Qualsiasi cosa sia, possiamo parlarne. Non ti prenderò per pazza. Siamo tutti preoccupati per Rukawa, persino Hanamichi ha chiesto di lui. Qualsiasi cosa è meglio di niente.- Ayako sospirò.

-Hanahaki.- disse.

-Che?

-Sai quel... quel manga che mi hai consigliato...- Ayako pigolò. Parlarne con un medico in uno studio sterile e asettico, sotto la luce inquietante delle lampade al neon, le sembrava del tutto diverso rispetto a discuterne sotto il brillante sole di maggio. Era come raccontare una storia di fantasmi in un bel pomeriggio di primavera: ridicolo, semplicemente ridicolo.

-Oh, aspetta, mi ricordo. Una delle malattie di Shamal, giusto?

-Sì, ecco... il dottor Yamamoto ha detto che in effetti i sintomi corrispondono.- bisbigliò Ayako. Avvertì un gran calore sulle guance, indicatore del fatto che stava arrossendo alla stragrande.

-Cielo. Spero che non esista anche quella delle cose imbarazzanti.- disse Miyagi, emettendo una risatina stridula, poi si fece serio: -Avevi ragione, è assurdo. Ma se il dottore sta considerando l'idea, potrebbe essere vero.

-Mi credi?- chiese Ayako, incredula.

-Ho letto che c'è un tizio che riceve le stazioni radio tramite le otturazioni. Se credo a quello, posso credere anche a questo.- Miyagi distolse lo sguardo, fissandolo su un ciuffetto d'erba che spuntava spavaldo tra due mattonelle della pavimentazione del cortile, -E poi, sei tu che me lo stai dicendo. E ti conosco, non racconti cavolate.

-Oh, Ryota!- Ayako, senza averlo preventivato, si lanciò in avanti, fiondandosi tra le braccia forti del ragazzo. Si lasciò abbracciare e pianse sulla sua spalla, lasciando uscire tutta l'angoscia provata da quando aveva visto Rukawa tossire pappi di soffione. Miyagi le accarezzò timidamente la schiena e le batté qualche lieve colpetto sulle spalle, poi sciolse a malincuore l'abbraccio. Mise la mano in tasca ed estrasse un pacchetto di fazzoletti di carta; ne estrasse uno e lo porse ad Ayako, che si asciugò le lacrime e soffiò il naso.

-Allora, oggi appena finiscono gli allenamenti chiamiamo per chiedere se possiamo andare a trovare Rukawa. Se per caso ci dicono di no, io e te andiamo comunque e proviamo a vedere se riusciamo a parlare con il dottore. Che ne dici?

-Ok... ma non so a quanto servirà...- rispose Ayako. Stava per gettare la vera bomba: -Ti ricordi come si guarisce dalla hanahaki?

-O ti fai operare o spingi la persona che ami a ricambiare i tuoi sentimenti.- rispose prontamente Miyagi, -Non sarà poi tanto difficile, voglio dire, Rukawa farebbe cadere chiunque ai suoi piedi.

-Chiunque tranne...?- chiese Ayako. Miyagi la guardò, aggrottando un sopracciglio. Boccheggiò, arrossì e infine sibilò: -Sei seria? Hanamichi?- la ragazza annuì.

Miyagi si staccò appena da lei e guardò nel vuoto, poi disse con aria poco convinta: -Allora diremo al dottore che è impossibile. Lo opereranno e tornerà tutto a posto.

-Sì, perché dopo un'operazione ai polmoni e al cuore Rukawa riuscirà a tornare sul campo da basket, secondo te?- Miyagi imprecò.

-Quanto tempo abbiamo?- chiese.

-Da due settimane a tre mesi, se dobbiamo fidarci di Shamal. Porca miseria!- Ayako scattò in piedi e cominciò a camminare rapidamente avanti e indietro, -Ma ti pare normale? Cavolo, siamo qui a parlare seriamente di un manga perché abbiamo scoperto che almeno una delle cose che c'è scritta dentro è vera! E poi, cos'altro deve succedere? Domani atterreranno i Sayan?

-Secondo la timeline di Dragonball, dobbiamo aspettare il tre novembre.- rispose Miyagi, poi si alzò e la prese per le spalle. Ayako lo guardò, lesse la confusione nei suoi occhi e si chiese come facesse a restare così calmo. Si sfregò gli occhi con le mani, sperando incoerentemente di svegliarsi nel proprio letto e scoprire che era stato tutto un incubo, un brutto sogno delirante di quelli che le capitava di avere quando si appassionava troppo a qualcosa di nuovo.

-Parliamo con il dottore, va bene? E poi leghiamo Rukawa ad un letto e vediamo di riuscire a concludere qualcosa con lui. Se lui decide di farsi operare, prima lo aprono e meglio sarà. Ayako...

-Sì?

-Andrà tutto bene. Te lo prometto.- Miyagi le rivolse un tremulo sorriso rassicurante, poi si sporse in avanti e osò baciarle una guancia. Ayako gli passò le braccia intorno al collo e rimasero così, abbracciati sotto ad un albero, fino a quando la campanella di fine intervallo non li distolse.

-Allora?- chiese Miyagi, quando alla fine degli allenamenti Ayako riemerse dall'ufficio del professor Anzai, da cui aveva telefonato all'ospedale. La ragazza scosse il capo: -Rukawa non sta troppo male. Ma è tutto il giorno che continua a tossicchiare e si è rifiutato di ricevere visite.- lo fissò per fargli capire di rimandare a più tardi le domande. Nessun altro dei compagni di squadra sapeva dei fiori, e anche ad Anzai era stato comunicato soltanto che Rukawa soffriva di una non meglio precisata patologia polmonare.

-Dobbiamo rispettare la sua volontà.- sentenziò il coach, e i ragazzi a malincuore annuirono; Ayako si guardò intorno e notò l'assenza di Sakuragi, già in spogliatoio. Dannazione, convincerlo ad andare a trovare Rukawa sarebbe stato molto più difficile di quanto pensasse.

Miyagi disse: -Andiamo, ragazzi, a cambiarci! Magari domani Rukawa starà meglio. Su, forza.- i compagni di squadra obbedirono, e invasero lo spogliatoio immersi in chiacchiere preoccupate sullo stato fisico di Rukawa e sul suo rifiuto di ricevere visite: si dividevano tra chi pensava che Rukawa non fosse altro che uno scorfano brontolone e chi credeva che non volesse mostrarsi debole. Miyagi non si espresse, ma protendeva per la seconda opzione: da quel poco che aveva capito del compagno di squadra, opinioni anche confermate da alcune frasi dette da Ayako, Rukawa nascondeva in sé una profonda timidezza e una dose immensa di sfiducia nel prossimo. Mostrarsi debole, per lui, avrebbe significato rinunciare alla maschera da dio sceso in terra e al contempo offrire ad altri la possibilità di attaccarlo.

Quando uscì dallo spogliatoio, per ultimo visto che in quanto capitano della squadra aveva il compito di controllare che tutto fosse in ordine, non vide Ayako da nessuna parte; sospirando, pensò che probabilmente la ragazza non aveva voluto perdere tempo ad aspettarlo. Pensò se raggiungerla all'ospedale, poi desistette: se lei l'avesse voluto, l'avrebbe aspettato. Si trascinò mestamente verso il proprio armadietto per cambiarsi le scarpe, e quando lo aprì trovò un foglio strappato da un quaderno e piegato in quattro. Lo svolse e il cuore gli mancò un battito quando riconobbe al primo istante la calligrafia di Ayako: “Ti aspetto alla fermata dell'autobus. Non voglio che gli altri si mettano in testa di seguirci.” oh, ma quant'era meravigliosa e intelligente quella ragazza? Rincuorato, Miyagi cambiò le scarpe al volo e un po' corse e un po' saltellò verso la fermata dell'autobus; la ragazza lo aspettava a capo chino, il naso infilato in un manga e la cartella posata a terra tra i piedi.

-Boku No Hero Academia? Ayakuccia, mi spezzi il cuore, non stavi leggendo Reborn?

-Finito ieri.- rispose lei, -E sappi che smetterò di fangirlare per quel che fa Xanxus nell'ultima battaglia più e meno nel duemilamai. Questo è carino, comunque, l'hai mai letto?

-No, in realtà mai.- ammise Miyagi, stupito di riuscire a parlare con lei così facilmente.

-Allora poi te lo passo. Ecco il nostro autobus!- Ayako si alzò, e per un attimo Miyagi si baloccò nell'idea di portarle la cartella, poi desistette: la ragazza l'aveva stretta davanti a sé e sembrava a suo agio con essa. Per qualche motivo, Miyagi pensò che lei avesse bisogno di tenere le mani occupate, quindi non agì.

Viaggiarono in un silenzio imbarazzato, e quando arrivarono all'ospedale Miyagi seguì Ayako a due passi di distanza, improvvisamente incerto e impacciato. Gli ospedali gli davano sempre una sensazione di oppressione, con tutto quel fare silenzio e la gente malata che si aggirava con aria smarrita e le persone che piangevano o aspettavano con quell'espressione disperata, e i medici tutti seri, e l'odore, e... -Dottor Yamamoto?- chiamò a bassa voce Ayako. Un uomo piuttosto piacente sulla quarantina le indicò una porta. Ayako vi si diresse, e Miyagi chiese: -Posso...?

-Certo, Ryota, vieni con me, ti prego.- disse lei, e se lo tirò dietro tenendolo per mano. Dopo qualche minuto, il medico entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, poi guardò Miyagi con aria interrogativa. -Dottore, lui è Ryota Miyagi, il capitano della squadra di basket in cui gioca Kaede. È una persona fidata, per favore può restare?- l'uomo sospirò.

-Beh, tanto vale farsi arrestare per una gallina invece che per un uovo, suppongo.- disse infine, poi si sedette e aprì un cassetto con una chiave che prese dalla tasca del camice.

-Non ho bisogno di ripetere quanto queste informazioni siano strettamente confidenziali.- aggiunse, spingendo una cartellina verso i due ragazzi.

Conteneva fotografie e fotocopie di vari libri; alcuni parevano testi accademici, altri erano chiaramente cartaccia per complottisti. Ma tutti riportavano evidenze di una malattia simile a quella di Rukawa, in molti luoghi del mondo e in varie epoche storiche.

-Sembra che fosse una patologia piuttosto comune, in passato.- disse il dottore, mentre guardava i due ragazzi cercare di districarsi tra le moltissime informazioni, -E anche se non ho trovato la prova definitiva, molti studiosi di filologia sostengono che l'opera di Charles Baudelaire, “Les Fleurs du Mal”, si riferisca proprio a quello. Era chiamata così nel Medio Evo, nella bassa Guascogna. Molte donne furono accusate di averla provocata a ignari uomini, e in molte finirono sul rogo. Ma dai pochi diari delle cosiddette “streghe” si evince che in molti si erano semplicemente rivolti agli erboristi quando la medicina dell'epoca aveva fallito.

-Come la curavano, i medici?- chiese Miyagi, curioso.

-Esorcismo. I più delicati facevano mangiare altri fiori al paziente.- Ayako annuì: -Un classico. La cura che ricorda il morbo, come le piume di tordo per le macchie della pelle.- il medico sorrise, come un professore orgoglioso di un'ottima deduzione del proprio scolaro.

-Esattamente. Le “streghe”, invece, avevano capito che aveva a che fare con i sentimenti, ma molte sono morte prima di poter riportare le proprie osservazioni sul decorso. Pare comunque che la soluzione consigliata fosse di cercare di conquistare la persona amata.

-Si dice la stessa cosa per la hanahaki. Dev'essere per forza la stessa malattia.- ribatté Ayako.

-L'alternativa sarebbe operarlo ed estirpare tutto quel che c'è.- aggiunse Miyagi, e il medico annuì.

-Naturalmente, non ho idea di come dirlo a Kaede.- Ayako e Miyagi si guardarono in faccia, ma non seppero cosa rispondere.

-Eheheh, il Genio sa sempre quando dare il colpo di grazia!- ridacchiò sottovoce Sakuragi, entrando in ospedale dalla porta dell'obitorio. Per passare inosservato, si era avvolto in una mezza dozzina di sacchi della spazzatura, si era sdraiato su una barella sgraffignata dai suoi compari e ora si faceva spingere da Mito, che indossava il camice da medico dell'Halloween precedente. Sperava solo che nessuno notasse gli schizzi di sangue finto che lo costellavano.

-Hana, sei sicuro che sia il caso?- bisbigliò quando le porte dell'ascensore si chiusero. Sakuragi rotolò giù dalla barella e si strappò di dosso la plastica scura.

-Stai scherzando, Mito?! Quella Volpaccia maledetta è all'ospedale, posso forse perdermi l'occasione di prenderlo per il culo?!

-Mi sembra un po' crudele per i tuoi standard, ecco tutto.- disse Mito, porgendogli il proprio camice. Che poi, a dirla tutta, non capiva come mai non fossero entrati dall'ingresso principale e avessero invece dovuto mettere in piedi tutta quella pantomima.

-Come, crudele?! Lui mi prende per il culo ogni giorno! Pan per focaccia, amico, pan per focaccia.

-Sì, ma lui non ti ha preso per il culo quando ti sei fatto male per davvero.- ribatté Mito, un po' perplesso per quella che gli sembrava una mossa un po' troppo fuori personaggio per il suo amico. Insomma, va bene, lui e Rukawa si prendevano costantemente a cornate, ma nessuno dei due era stato mai proprio crudele. Andare a prenderlo per il culo mentre era in un letto d'ospedale, affetto da una malattia non meglio precisata, era una cattiveria bella e buona.

Sakuragi non si degnò di rispondere: l'ascensore era arrivato al piano dove c'era il reparto di pneumologia, e lui scattò fuori come se qualcuno lo stesse inseguendo. Mito sbuffò, raccolse la plastica appallottolata da terra e premette il bottone per tornare al pianterreno: non voleva rendersi partecipe di quella boiata.

Sakuragi sgattaiolò platealmente lungo il corridoio, spiando in ogni stanza. Apparentemente, era ignaro del fatto che stava attirando più attenzione così di quanta ne avrebbe attirata entrando come un comune mortale e camminando come un essere umano. Finalmente, alla millemillesima stanza, ecco Rukawa, ancora più malmostoso del solito, tutto preso ad allineare quelli che sembravano fiori sul lenzuolo di fronte a sé. Mentre Sakuragi lo guardava, il moro emise un debole colpo di tosse e qualcosa volteggiò fuori dalla sua bocca; Rukawa lo acchiappò al volo, lo guardò come se cercasse di capirci qualcosa e lo appoggiò insieme agli altri.

-Oi, Volpe, ma si può sapere che diavolo hai?- Rukawa sussultò al suono della voce di Sakuragi e i fiorellini veleggiarono giù dal letto; il moro, troppo stupito, non rispose. Il rosso entrò a passi lenti e si chinò verso il pavimento per raccogliere quelle cosine che ci erano cadute sopra ed esaminarle.

-Non farlo.- disse Rukawa in tono piatto, -Mi sono uscite dai polmoni, potrebbero essere infette.

-EH?! In che senso, ti sono uscite dai polmoni?- chiese Sakuragi, ritraendo di scatto la mano; pur non avendo toccato nulla, si pulì la punta delle dita sul camice; poi, parve realizzare che lo stava ancora indossando. Lo tolse e lo appoggiò su una sedia.

-Nel senso che ho i polmoni pieni di fiori. E ogni tanto ne tossisco qualcuno.

-Ma mi prendi per il culo?- lo aggredì Sakuragi.

-Mi piacerebbe, Do'aho, credimi. Cosa pensi, che mi diverto a soffoc... ha... rhe?- ribatté Rukawa. Sul finale della frase, il pizzicore in gola che l'aveva tormentato tutto il giorno tornò. Proprio quando sembrava essere passato, pensò Rukawa, tossendo.

-Ehi...- disse Sakuragi, stupito, e gli si avvicinò. Con aria confusa, gli batté una mano sulla schiena e chiese: -Vuoi... che ne so, dell'acqua?- Rukawa scosse la testa, poi la tosse si arrestò di colpo com'era cominciata. Rukawa spinse il fiore verso le labbra usando la lingua, poi se lo tolse di bocca con due dita e lo guardò; aggrottò la fronte.

-Va meglio?- chiese Sakuragi.

-Sì... strano.- disse Rukawa, pensoso.

-Ma spiegami, fai così ogni volta? Cioè, è strano sì, ma se lo fai due giorni dovresti aver smesso di stupirt...- Rukawa lo interruppe: -Questo è diverso dagli altri.

-In che senso, è diverso?- chiese Sakuragi, suo malgrado incuriosito.

-È tutto il giorno che tossisco fiorellini con cinque petali, semplici semplici. Questo, invece, è diverso.- Sakuragi si piegò e raccolse uno dei fiori caduti, poi concordò: -Eh, hai ragione. Ma cosa vuol dire?- Rukawa lasciò cadere l'ultimo fiore, dalla corolla blu con molti petali.

-Che ne so, idiota.- rispose in tono stanco, -Non so perché tossisco fiori, dovrei sapere perché tossisco fiori di diverso tipo?

-Cazzo!- esclamò Sakuragi, -Ho toccato uno di quei cosi che hai tossito, adesso mi prenderò anch'io la tua malattia e mi rinchiuderanno con te!

-Io ti avevo avvisato.- ribatté Rukawa, poi si lasciò cadere sui cuscini. Con una parte della mente avvertì dei movimenti al proprio fianco, ma non vi badò: probabilmente Sakuragi se ne stava andando. Ecco una bella occasione persa di chiedergli cos'era venuto a fare.

-Certo, però, Volpe...- disse la sua voce da un punto vicino al suo fianco. Rukawa sussultò e aprì gli occhi: Sakuragi era seduto accanto al letto e aveva appoggiato le braccia incrociate sulla sbarra laterale. -Tu il divertimento lo ammazzi proprio.

-Nh?

-Ero venuto qui a prenderti un po' per il culo e invece tu sei qui con una roba misteriosa, e tossisci fiori e hai la faccia di uno che ha un piede nella fossa...

-Mi sento come se avessi un piede nella fossa, non è solo la faccia.

-...insomma, mi hai rovinato il divertimento!

-Ah, beh, chiedo scusa, Vostra Imbecillità.

-Vedi di ripigliarti, così posso ricominciare a prenderti a cazzotti.

-Nh.

-Tornerò domani a vedere se stai meglio.- annunciò Sakuragi, alzandosi. Rukawa si sentì arrossire e sperò che l'altro lo interpretasse come un sintomo della malattia.

-Non disturbarti.- disse, fingendo indifferenza.

-Nessun disturbo. Ormai ero partito con la voglia di prenderti per il culo e ho intenzione di farlo il prima possibile. Non vorrai privarmi di questa opportunità?

-Ah, ecco, mi pareva.- per qualche motivo, Rukawa si aspettava un altro attacco di tosse da un momento all'altro, ma non accadde nulla.

-Scherzi a parte, Volpe, ti passo a trovare. Buonanotte.

-...'notte.- Sakuragi si infilò le mani in tasca e uscì. Dimentico della sua sciocca pantomima, camminò ciondolando verso l'uscita, e nemmeno vide Ayako e Miyagi che uscivano da una porta insieme a un uomo in camice da dottore.

Per tutto il viaggio verso casa si chiese come mai la vista di Rukawa malato, debole e vulnerabile, invece di farlo gongolare gli aveva fatto passare la voglia di ridere.

Anemone: attesa, abbandono

Fiordaliso: speranza di creare un legame


	4. Yellow Carnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukawa medita sulla causa della sua malattia.
> 
> Garofano giallo: rifiuto, disdegno

Rukawa rimase in silenzio per molto tempo dopo che il dottor Yamamoto ebbe terminato di spiegargli in cosa consisteva la sua malattia.

Parlò solo quando Ayako si mise a esporre, molto delicatamente e a voce molto bassa, quale secondo lei fosse l'oggetto dei suoi sentimenti e, di conseguenza, la causa del morbo: -Fuori. Tutti.- disse soltanto.

Fosse stata un'altra persona, sicuramente avrebbe piantato su un casino, protestato, urlato, magari anche pianto: ma lui era Kaede Rukawa, e Kaede Rukawa non si scompone mai.

Beh, quasi mai.

Non appena la porta della sua stanza si fu richiusa con un sommesso “clic” alle spalle di Ayako, Miyagi e del medico, Rukawa si accoccolò su se stesso e si mise le mani in faccia.

Innanzitutto, per cominciare su una base abbastanza neutra di ragionamento, non credeva di essere stato così trasparente. Pensava di essersela giocata bene, come Johnny Depp in quel film dove interpreta un infiltrato dell'Fbi e spinge un boss mafioso a fidarsi completamente di lui, e invece eccolo scoprire di punto in bianco di essere lo zimbello degli altri.

Va bene, non di tutti, ma almeno di Ayako e Miyagi. Non aveva ben capito come lei ci fosse arrivata, né tantomeno come ci fosse arrivato il capitano, visto che con la prima lui si era ben guardato dal mostrare sentimenti propri al di là della passione per il basket e che il secondo sembrava sempre e solo concentrato sull'obiettivo di conquistare la sua Ayakuccia. Rukawa aveva sempre dato per scontato che il ragazzo soffrisse di una visione a tunnel degna di un cavallo con i paraocchi, e invece a quanto pareva non era così.

A meno che Ayako non gli avesse spifferato tutto, si disse, e al diavolo tutti i bei pensieri di amicizia che aveva riversato in lei per tanto tempo, e alla faccia dello psicologo della scuola che gli aveva caldamente raccomandato di aprirsi un po' con gli altri: balle! Aprirsi significa schiudere la porta, e schiudere la porta significa che chiunque può entrare. E i benintenzionati che entrano dove non sono invitati sono davvero, davvero pochi: a lasciare la porta aperta ci si ritrova molto più comunemente con la casa svaligiata, i mobili fracassati e magari anche un bello stronzo fumante sul letto.

Rukawa prese un respiro tremolante e cercò di riguadagnare un minimo di lucidità mentale: Ayako non era una cattiva ragazza, e non era il tipo da spettegolare. Quando Haruko si era messa con Aota e in spogliatoio avevano cominciato a girare battutine, lei si era dapprima astenuta, e poi aveva preso le redini della cosa, facendo irruzione nelle docce e rimproverando aspramente i ragazzi; per quanto in un primo momento l'unico risultato era sembrato essere un fuggi fuggi generale alla ricerca di mutande, accappatoi e asciugamani, le battute si erano arrestate.

Questo significava che Ayako fosse subdola? Prendere i ragazzi nel loro momento di maggiore vulnerabilità era senza dubbio una mossa inaspettata, come un blitz a mezzanotte, ma Rukawa non avrebbe potuto, in coscienza, dire che la cosa non era stata fatta con la migliore delle intenzioni. Parlando con la ragazza, qualche giorno dopo, Ayako gli aveva rivelato che Haruko aveva subodorato il loro scherno, e stava pensando di ritirarsi dal club di basket o di lasciare Aota: era sensibile alle prese in giro, e non credeva di poterlo sopportare.

Quindi, alla luce di ciò, come interpretare il fatto che Ryota “Anata Dake Mitsumeteru” Miyagi sapesse della segreta cotta di Rukawa per Sakuragi? Il moro meditò a lungo, e infine si disse che forse, data l'amicizia del capitano con il rosso, Ayako aveva pensato di fare la cosa giusta a coinvolgerlo: chi meglio di lui avrebbe potuto aiutarla a fare da Cupido? A parte Mito, che comunque sembrava essere un amante del poco noto hobby di farsi i cazzi propri, probabilmente nessuno conosceva Sakuragi Hanamichi a tal punto da sapere come fare a buttare giù piccole allusioni senza correre il rischio di essere fatto a pezzi, sventrato e poi seppellito in un cantiere.

Plausibile, e sotto un certo punto di vista anche gentile, eppure Rukawa non riusciva a vederla come una mossa del tutto onesta. Ayako sapeva quanto Rukawa amasse mantenere la propria privacy, e prima di allora non aveva mai fatto trapelare nulla degli affari suoi, almeno nulla di cui Rukawa fosse a conoscenza. Cercò di ripetersi che probabilmente la ragazza aveva anche altri motivi che a lui sfuggivano, ma non riuscì a rispondere quando la voce nella sua mente gli chiese quali fossero.

E, in ogni caso, non credeva davvero che Miyagi sarebbe riuscito a convincere Sakuragi che Rukawa fosse un buon partito. Forse ci sarebbe riuscito solo Michael Jordan, se fosse apparso alla palestra dello Shohoku, ma probabilmente avrebbe prima dovuto perdere tempo a presentarsi e a far capire che lui era lo stesso tizio che il rosso aveva visto alla tv quando con i compagni si erano riuniti tutti a casa Akagi per vedere le finali dell'NBA. E forse gli sarebbe convenuto anche portarsi dietro una dichiarazione scritta e controfirmata da qualche pezzo grosso per garantire sulla propria identità. E un test del DNA. Ammesso e non concesso che Sakuragi non si mettesse comunque a sbraitare di imbrogli e complotti come suo solito, quel ragazzo sapeva essere davvero idiota quando ci si metteva... e va bene, anche quando non ci si metteva.

Oh, balle!

Rukawa si lasciò cadere di schiena sui cuscini, e non si premurò di risistemarli anche se con il suo movimento in avanti si erano spostati; rimase lì, incurvato all'indietro, scomodo come un ciclista su una bicicletta senza sellino, a riflettere su Sakuragi.

Quel ragazzo gli era entrato dentro, metaforicamente parlando, sin dal loro primo incontro. Ok, dalla loro prima scazzottata, e va bene. Ma Rukawa aveva realizzato che quella sensazione nella pancia non era un tamagoyaki indigesto ma solo la famigerate “farfalle nello stomaco” solo quando, poche ore dopo, l'aveva visto gettarsi nella sfida disperata contro Takenori Akagi. Aveva visto in lui la stessa determinazione che era l'unico tratto caratteriale di sé che amava, circondato da un seducente sprezzo del pericolo, da un umorismo trascinante e in qualche modo autoironico, e poco a poco aveva cominciato a cogliere degli sprazzi di ciò che si nascondeva dietro alla sua facciata di buffone megalomane. La sua insita insicurezza, il suo buon cuore, il senso della giustizia, il modo in cui si impegnava per fare il finto tonto quando, almeno agli occhi di Rukawa, aveva capito benissimo cosa stava succedendo, tutte cose che era certo che Sakuragi cercasse strenuamente di nascondere. Aveva raccolto qui e là informazioni su di lui, discernendole dalle conversazioni origliate tra lui e i suoi amici e raccogliendole poi di prima mano pedinandolo fino a casa, nel vano tentativo di trovare qualcosa che convincesse il suo stupido cuore a disamorarsi di quel tornado umano, inutilmente. L'aveva visto sfoderare un lato più dolce e affezionato, cucinare per la madre e occuparsi della casa al posto suo, che diamine, l'aveva addirittura visto aiutare una vecchietta a portare la spesa! E poi, di nuovo con gli amici, rieccolo a fare il duro e il pagliaccio, con quei ritardati che parevano cascarci in pieno; tranne Mito, che aveva sempre l'aria di saperne molto più di quel che diceva, e che Rukawa aveva visto intrattenersi in lunghe, serie conversazioni sussurrate con Sakuragi, soli al parco o in casa di quest'ultimo.

Era curioso, pensò incoerentemente, come pensare alla propria insicurezza lo facesse solo incazzare e ripetere a se stesso di farsi crescere un paio di palle, mentre pensare all'insicurezza di Sakuragi gli faceva invece venir voglia di andare da lui, prendergli il viso tra le mani, coccolarlo e baciarlo e rassicurarlo che non c'era nulla di cui lui dovesse preoccuparsi, che era unico e insostituibile e che il mondo sarebbe stato un posto molto più buio senza di lui. Ma forse, si disse, derivava dal fatto che a prescindere da quanto profonda fosse la sua insicurezza, Sakuragi in un modo o nell'altro trovava sempre la forza di alzare la testa e far sentire la propria voce. Gli tornò in mente una vecchia intervista a Freddie Mercury, nella quale il giornalista gli aveva chiesto cosa ne pensasse della stampa che nell'ultimo periodo era stata molto severa nei suoi confronti; la star aveva risposto “Beh, perlomeno stanno parlando di me!” e se da un lato Rukawa si rendeva conto che fosse una frase facile da travisare, dall'altro riconosceva in essa una grande forza. Non si trattava di far parlare di sé in ogni caso, bello o brutto, facendosi notare con scandali e negatività; era un riconoscere che la qualcuno avrebbe sempre parlato male, che questo era uno dei tanti costi della notorietà e che non valeva la pena di prendersela. E Sakuragi sembrava vivere allo stesso modo: qualcuno avrebbe in ogni caso parlato di lui, per la sua aria da teppista, per il suo fare esuberante, per i suoi capelli rossi, così inusuali per un giapponese, quindi tanto valeva continuare a farsi vedere e farsi dire le cose in faccia invece che alle spalle. Invece, Rukawa curava la propria insicurezza mostrando una facciata quanto più vicina possibile alla perfezione: aveva il sacro timore, mai confessato ad anima viva, che non avrebbe saputo reggere le critiche, anche quando queste fossero state del tutto infondate.

E ora, quel meraviglioso ragazzo che Rukawa non riusciva a smettere di amare avrebbe potuto essere la causa della sua morte, o peggio della sua rovina.

Stando a quel che aveva detto il dottor Yamamoto, non c'era modo di guarire dalla sua malattia se non spingendo in un modo o nell'altro la persona amata a ricambiare i propri sentimenti. Mestamente, Rukawa ripensò al famoso discorso di Michael Jordan sul numero di tiri fatti, sull'esercizio e la preparazione, e i fallimenti e tutto ciò che l'aveva portato ad essere il grande campione che era diventato, e si chiese quanto avrebbe potuto reggere, di spirito e di corpo.

Quanto al corpo, lo strumento di cui si era servito per tutta la vita sembrava aver deciso di tradirlo all'improvviso, regalandogli quella splendida asma ricorrente, la tosse e la debolezza che conseguiva alle sue crisi respiratorie. E il medico aveva detto che pareva che le condizioni tendessero a peggiorare gradualmente, fin quando il paziente non moriva a causa dell'infestazione di fiori nel cuore e nei polmoni. Da poche settimane a un paio di mesi, aveva detto, ammettendo di non sapere se l'aspettativa di vita dipendesse dallo svolgersi dell'azione, dalle condizioni fisiche di partenza o da un miscuglio di entrambe le cose.

Quanto alle condizioni di partenza, Rukawa era già terrorizzato alla velocità di degenerazione del proprio corpo in soli due giorni; e quanto allo svolgersi dell'opera di convincimento, le speranze di successo erano così basse da essere praticamente inesistenti.

(Ma ti è venuto a trovare! Voleva prenderti in giro ma non l'ha fatto! Quindi forse...!)

Rukawa tacitò la voce speranzosa nella sua mente schiaffandosi un cuscino in faccia. Era inutile farsi viaggi mentali di quel genere quando c'era in ballo la sua sopravvivenza. Potevano essere un piacevole diversivo quando si voleva fuggire da una lezione di storia di quelle che ti fanno cadere le palle, ma illudersi di qualcosa di inesistente in quella precisa situazione era addirittura dannoso.

Il dottor Yamamoto aveva detto chiaramente che avrebbe dovuto prendere una decisione alla svelta, se avesse voluto optare per un'operazione chirurgica.

Aveva studiato le radiografie, e aveva detto che c'erano ottime probabilità che Rukawa se la cavasse bene se fossero intervenuti in fretta, ma Rukawa non aveva risposto.

Non era da lui decidere di mollare prima ancora che fosse iniziata la partita, e di solito quando si sentiva messo alle strette non faceva altro che gettarsi irato nella mischia, deciso a prendersi i suoi punti, mettere a segno i suoi canestri e portarsi a casa la partita.

Il punto era che non sapeva se una partita ci fosse: non si stava battendo contro un altro giocatore al cui livello poteva aspirare ad essere, si stava gettando nella mischia alla cieca senza neanche sapere come funzionasse il gioco.

Per quanto ne sapeva, avrebbe potuto rendersi conto troppo tardi di essersi presentato con una racchetta da tennis a una lotta con armi da fuoco.

O accorgersi, come Sakuragi alla sua prima partita, di avere sì delle buone potenzialità, ma di mancare delle basi necessarie per poterle mettere a frutto nello spazio di poche, cruciali decine di minuti.

Ancora lui, basta! Kaede, cazzo, ricomponiti!

Un pizzicore in gola; Rukawa lo accolse con un misto di terrore e rassegnazione, e prese in mano il pulsante con cui avrebbe potuto chiamare aiuto. Non si sentiva molto in vena di assistere nuovamente al viavai di medici e infermieri, ma riconosceva che decidere di crepare sul posto per l'ennesimo attacco di fiori era una via d'uscita quantomeno frettolosa, se non codarda.

Assecondò la tosse il più possibile, e non notò la porta che si apriva e il dottor Yamamoto che entrava; avvertì tuttavia le sue braccia che lo spingevano a spingere in fuori il petto e a ribaltare indietro la testa, per assicurare la massima ampiezza delle vie aeree.

La tosse gli rimbombava nel petto, percuotendosi nella gabbia toracica come se qualcuno gli stesse assestando dei violenti colpi al plesso solare, e Rukawa si sentì pian piano scivolare via.

L'ultima cosa che percepì, quando finalmente il fiore -un cosino giallo con tantissimi petali- si staccò dalla sua gola e gli volò nella mano che aveva alzato a coprire la bocca in un gesto di buona educazione che ormai gli era automatico, fu una sensazione di calore nel braccio destro.

Poi, l'oscurità lo avvolse.

Il dottor Yamamoto incrociò lo sguardo dell'infermiera e annuì; la donna terminò di svuotare il sedativo nella flebo del ragazzo e ripose la siringa, accuratamente smontata, sul vassoio d'acciaio del carrellino che si era portata nella stanza quando il medico l'aveva chiamata a gran voce.

-Questo fiore è diverso dal primo che ha tossito.- disse la donna.

-Siamo al quarto tipo di fiore. Ma che io sia dannato se capisco il perché.- ribatté il dottor Yamamoto, lasciando cadere il fiorellino in una provetta sterile; chiuse il tappo a vite con un gesto esperto e stizzoso, poi si tolse i guanti e li gettò nel cestino della spazzatura.

-Questo è un garofano giallo,- disse l'infermiera, -Non so se può avere un senso, ma nella hanakotoba significa “rifiuto, disdegno”.- il dottor Yamamoto la squadrò per un lungo minuto senza parlare. L'infermiera aprì la bocca, come per cercare di scusarsi, ma non trovò il coraggio.

-Sa, infermiera Sawada... se non è inopportuno, la inviterei a venire a vedere la mia collezione di fiori.- la donna emise un risolino imbarazzato e il medico corresse il tiro: -Mi perdoni, volevo sdrammatizzare. Le sarei grato se mi aiutasse a capire cosa significano gli altri fiori.

-Senz'altro, dottor Yamamoto. Tutto quello che posso fare per questo ragazzo.- rispose la donna con un piccolo inchino. Il medico annuì in segno di ringraziamento, poi controllò che i parametri vitali di Rukawa fossero stabili.

Appuntò sulla cartella appesa ai piedi del suo letto la quantità di sedativo iniettato e l'ora della somministrazione, poi uscì dalla stanza insieme all'infermiera.


	5. Begonia. Cornflower again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si smuovono le acque tra Rukawa e Sakuragi.

Mito si alzò subito dal letto quando sentì il ticchettio dei sassolini contro la finestra; non si era neanche preso la briga di fare un reale sforzo per addormentarsi, sapeva che quell'imbecille del suo migliore amico si sarebbe presentato a casa sua con un nuovo patema d'animo da condividere.

Andò alla finestra, la aprì e fece cenno di salire senza nemmeno guardare giù; il fruscio di qualcuno che si arrampicava sull'albero di fronte, e pochi secondi dopo Sakuragi stava scavalcando il davanzale. -Ciao. Allora, com'è andata?- chiese, accomodandosi di nuovo sul letto.

-Una merda.- rispose Sakuragi. Mito sollevò un sopracciglio nella penombra, in una muta richiesta di avere ulteriori informazioni. Sakuragi prese il respiro più volte, e più volte aprì la bocca come per parlare, poi scosse la testa e disse semplicemente: -Mi ha spezzato il cuore vederlo così.- Mito sbatté le palpebre, stupito. Si era aspettato che Sakuragi si rendesse conto che stava facendo lo stronzo con Rukawa, ma da lì a una cosa del genere ne passava, di strada.

-Se lo dici a qualcuno ti strozzo.- aggiunse Sakuragi a mezza voce.

-Non devi neanche dirlo, scemo. Cos'è successo?- Sakuragi sospirò e si sedette per terra a gambe incrociate. Senza alzare lo sguardo, disse: -Ha una malattia stranissima, mai sentita. Ogni tot, senza preavviso, si mette a tossire fiori.

-Fiori?! Hana, stai delirando?!

-Mi piacerebbe, Yo, te l'assicuro. Gliel'ho visto fare, ti giuro pensavo che mi schiattasse lì sul momento. E da come l'ha presa, secondo me non era neanche tra le crisi peggiori.

-Quindi ammetti di esserti comportato da stronzo?- chiese Mito. Sapeva quanto l'argomento malattie fosse duro per il suo migliore amico, che aveva visto suo padre soffrire di patologie cardiache da quando aveva memoria, e sapeva anche che il miglior atteggiamento per fargli sputare quello che lo turbava era avanzare come un carrarmato.

-Sì, lo ammetto. È che non pensavo che fosse così grave, voglio dire, Rukawa che sta male? È una cosa che non riesco a concepire, quello rimbalza sempre in piedi, sembra uno di quei pupazzi ad aria che mettono fuori dalle concessionarie nei film americani. Lo stendi e si rialza, lo stendi e si rialza. Non mi aspettavo di trovarlo a letto, tutto piegato come un vecchietto.

-Caspita, è davvero così grave?

-Non lo so. E non credo che lo sappia neanche lui, ha detto che nessuno sa cosa gli sta succedendo.- Sakuragi concluse la frase in una maniera che a Mito parve un po' frettolosa. Certo, non si era interrotto a metà, il senso era chiaro ed esposto da cima a fondo, eppure aveva aumentato la velocità sulle ultime parole, come se volesse smettere di parlare al più presto.

-Hana, sputa il rospo. Sai che qualsiasi cosa mi dirai non uscirà da qui.

-Mi prenderai per il culo?- chiese Sakuragi in un filo di voce. Come sempre, Mito si stupì della sua capacità di parlare in sussurri: a sentirlo per strada, non lo si sarebbe ritenuto capace, eppure sapeva essere il miglior bisbigliatore del mondo quando voleva.

-No, scemo. Avanti, spara.- lo incoraggiò Mito. Si udirono settantatré piccoli scatti della lancetta dei secondi sulla sveglia, poi Sakuragi confessò con voce rotta: -Ho paura che muore, non voglio che muore.- e scoppiò in lacrime.

Ayako era tornata a trovare Rukawa, che l'aveva lasciata entrare solo perché non aveva le forze di spiegare a sua madre come mai non gli andasse di vedere la ragazza, il suo supposto tradimento e tutto il resto. Ayako era sola, e spiegò che Miyagi era rimasto a scuola per sottoporre un paio di matricole ad allenamenti mirati sui tiri da tre; Rukawa non rispose.

-Kaede, per favore, mi dici cosa ti prende? Se non mi parli non posso aiutarti.

-Non ti dico proprio niente. Altrimenti poi tu corri da Ryochin e gli spiattelli tutto.

-Ma che cosa stai dicendo?- chiese Ayako, ferita.

-Oh, quindi è stato un uccellino a raccontare a Miyagi che ho una cotta per l'idiota?

-Kaede, non prendertela, per favore. Sono preoccupata da morire per te, e sai che non ho poi questa gran schiera di amici... dovevo parlare con qualcuno, altrimenti sarei scoppiata.- Rukawa tacque. Quella era la risposta che non era riuscito a dare alla propria mente, quando gli aveva chiesto quale sarebbe potuta essere la “buona ragione” per cui Ayako aveva vuotato il sacco con Miyagi.

E, doveva ammetterlo, era un'ottima ragione.

Cercò di vedere le cose da una prospettiva esterna: il campione della squadra, quello che non manca un allenamento neanche con trentotto di febbre, quello che si spinge sempre al limite e a volte anche un po' oltre, fino a collassare in campo, quello che ha effettuato un tiro libero ad occhi chiusi durante il campionato nazionale, eccolo ora costretto in un letto, con addosso un pigiama a righine azzurre, i capelli scompigliati e una faccia da buttar via. Si alzava solo per andare in bagno, era troppo debole persino per lavarsi senza aiuto, e aveva visto fin troppo bene quanto il proprio viso sembrasse scavato e quasi vecchio nella stanchezza e nella disperazione.

I muscoli gli dolevano costantemente, ogni attacco di tosse era quasi una tortura, e oltre al cortisone ormai gli venivano somministrati anche antidolorifici. Immaginò di vedere Sakuragi in quelle condizioni e capì alla perfezione il bisogno di Ayako di condividere il peso con qualcuno.

-No, cazzo.- bisbigliò Rukawa, mentre un ormai familiare pizzicore gli invadeva il retro della gola, -Basta, pietà.- aggiunse, poi cominciò a tossire.

-Kaede, cosa succede?- chiese Ayako rapidamente. Rukawa capì che la ragazza, conoscendo la causa del suo male, si era resa conto che qualche pensiero aveva scatenato la crisi; tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro, Rukawa chiese: -Lui... sta... bene?

-Sta bene? Oh, sì, è sano come un pesce, non ti devi preoccupare per la sua salute.- Ayako meditò se aggiungere che sembrava solo molto preoccupato e che un paio di volte aveva chiesto notizie di Rukawa, ma sorvolò: non sapeva se quello avrebbe fatto passare la crisi o se l'avrebbe invece peggiorata, e le condizioni dell'amico la preoccupavano parecchio.

Lo strinse tra le braccia mentre l'attacco di tosse sfumava poco a poco; infine, Rukawa tossì qualche sparuto petalo di colore rosa chiaro e si ridistese.

-Passami quella boccetta, per favore.- disse con voce sorda. Ayako si voltò e prese una provetta vuota da un tavolino mobile che non aveva notato prima; gliela passò e Rukawa vi fece cadere dentro i petali, poi prese un pennarello dal comodino e scrisse data e ora sull'etichetta.

-Li stanno catalogando?

-Stanno facendo uno studio. I fiori spesso sono diversi da un momento a un altro, e stanno cercando di capire perché. Un'infermiera ha detto che forse c'entra qualcosa con il significato dei fiori, ma non mi ricordo quando e come li ho tossiti.- Rukawa chiuse la provetta e la diede ad Ayako perché la rimettesse sul tavolino. La ragazza disse: -Adesso a cosa stavi pensando? Potresti scriverlo, così non te ne dimentichi.

-Ho provato a mettermi nei tuoi panni. E ho immaginato di vedere lui così.- Ayako si sedette, si mise la cartella sulle ginocchia e prese un piccolo raccoglitore ad anelli. In bella calligrafia, annotò quel che aveva detto Rukawa, la data e l'ora, poi tolse alcuni fogli già scritti e appoggiò il quaderno sul comodino. -Ecco. Te lo lascio qui, io ne prendo un altro tornando a casa. Magari non serve a niente, ma potrebbe anche...

-EHI VOLPACCIA!- il cuore di Rukawa fece una dolorosa capriola nel suo petto mentre Sakuragi entrava trionfalmente nella stanza. Ayako trillò: -Oh, ma guarda chi c'è! Allora anche tu hai un cuore, Hanamichi!

-Oh, eh, ah, mmmh, torno più tardi vedo che sei impegnato non voglio distur...

-HANAMICHI SAKURAGI!- tuonò Ayako, sfilando il ventaglio dalla cartella.

-Mapporc...

-Porta qui quelle chiappe, immediatamente!- ordinò la ragazza. Sakuragi alzò le mani come se lei lo stesse minacciando con una pistola e si sedette sull'unica sedia rimasta libera. Rukawa rabbrividì alla sua vicinanza: sembrava che per qualche motivo Sakuragi emanasse calore, un calore confortante, come quello di una coperta calda e pesante nel cuore dell'inverno.

-La violenza non è mai la soluzione, Ayako, dovresti cercare di... AHIA!- Rukawa trattenne un ghigno quando Ayako si sporse oltre il suo letto per mollare a Sakuragi una bella sventagliata sulla testa, poi dovette aggrapparsi ai supporti metallici quando il rosso si aggrappò al bordo del materasso nel tentativo di nascondersi dalla furia della loro manager.

Ayako si sedette di nuovo, soddisfatta del risultato ottenuto, poi disse: -Comunque io adesso devo andare, quindi mi fa comodo che sia arrivato qualcuno. Resti tu con Rukawa fin quando non torna sua mamma?- chiese con voce dolce, come se non l'avesse appena bastonato malamente.

-Agli ordini.- pigolò Sakuragi, ancora intimorito: Ayako sembrava essersi calmata, ma il ventaglio non era tornato nella cartella, quindi poteva essere ancora pericolosa.

-Bene, allora vado. Magari domani passo con Ryota, ti andrebbe, Kaede?- chiese la ragazza, chiudendo la cartella. Rukawa vide la testa di Sakuragi spuntare dal lato del letto, e poi riaffondare una volta constatato che sì, la cartella era chiusa ma il ventaglio era ancora nella mano destra di Ayako. Represse un altro ghigno.

-Sì, va bene. Ma se deve allenare i ragazzi, non disturbarlo.

-Oh, non preoccuparti, domani passa Mitsui, non ha lezioni in università e ha detto che allenerà lui le nostre due promesse!- Sakuragi osò sollevare la testa per mettersi più comodo, e subito il ventaglio di Ayako si abbatté su di lui: -AHIA! E questo perché?

-Perché dovresti prendere esempio da Rukawa! Guardalo, è in un letto d'ospedale e si preoccupa della squadra, non come te che in questi giorni arrivi, fai il minimo indispensabile e poi te ne vai!

-Ayakooo!- gemette Sakuragi; per qualche motivo, arrossì. La manager gli puntò contro il ventaglio e disse: -Non mentire, è così. Vedi di darti una raddrizzata, altrimenti ti stacco la testa a sventagliate.- Sakuragi mormorò qualcosa di molto poco educato, e Ayako uscì salutando con la mano. Rukawa disse: -Adesso puoi alzarti, è andata via.

-Sicuro?- chiese Sakuragi; i suoi occhi sbucarono da dietro il materasso.

-Sicuro.

-Cazzo, ultimamente è isterica. È preoccupata per te e si sfoga malmenando noi. Vedi di rimetterti in fretta, prima che rovini definitivamente il magnifico cervello del Tensai.

-Farò del mio meglio, ho a cuore la salute degli esseri mitologici.- ribatté Rukawa. Sakuragi lo guardò stupito, poi si rese conto che il moro aveva appena detto di catalogare il suo cervello nella lista delle cose che non esistono, insieme agli Ogopogo, agli unicorni e al mostro di Lochness: -EHI! E io che ti vengo pure a trovare!

-A proposito, che ci fai qui?- chiese Rukawa. Sakuragi si raddrizzò così di colpo che la sedia si alzò per un istante sulle gambe posteriori, per poi ripiombare a terra con uno scricchiolio fastidioso. Per qualcosa come un secolo, Rukawa pensò che non avrebbe risposto.

-Volevo vedere come stai, tutto qui. Non posso?- sbottò infine Sakuragi.

-È un paese libero.- ribatté Rukawa.

-Dai, cazzo, non farmi fare il sentimentale.

-Dai, cazzo, non fingere di non avermi augurato la morte per un anno e mezzo. Cos'è, speri che schiatto mentre sei qui per assistere allo spettacolo?

-Adesso capisco perché non parli mai, perché quando parli spari cazzate.- disse acido Sakuragi, e Rukawa tacque. Si rendeva conto, in qualche modo, che tra le righe il rosso stava ammettendo di volergli in qualche modo bene, e che lui stava rovinando tutto con la sua scontrosità. Prese un profondo respiro e disse: -Scusa. Grazie.

-Oh, cazzo, è l'Apocalisse!- commentò sarcastico Sakuragi.

-EHI!- esclamò Rukawa, alzandosi dai cuscini.

-Dai, scherzavo, non...

-Ho respirato!

-Sì, lo fai più o meno da sedici anni, in caso non te ne... aspetta, intendi dire che hai respirato bene?!- Sakuragi scattò in piedi. Rukawa lo guardò e prese un plateale respiro a pieni polmoni. Nessun rantolo, nessuna fitta al costato, niente di niente, solo della sana aria che gli riempiva il petto e poi usciva; puzzicchiava un po' di ospedale, ma niente di insopportabile se messo a confronto con il fatto che per la prima volta da quasi una settimana Rukawa stava respirando a fondo. La gioia fu tale che il moro si sentì sull'orlo delle lacrime.

-Ehhh, la presenza del Tensai è corroborante, ammettilo!- disse Sakuragi nel suo solito tono di vanteria, e Rukawa si rese conto che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto spiegargli almeno qualcosina. Il respiro gli si bloccò di nuovo ed emerse con un possente colpo di tosse che gli sconquassò il petto, rinculando fin lungo tutta la spina dorsale.

-Ehi, ehi, ehi, buono! Non è che sei allergico alle stronzate?- Rukawa si ritrovò in una situazione molto, molto difficile: scoppiò a ridere mentre tossiva, e lo spettacolo dovette essere abbastanza inquietante da spingere Sakuragi a dire: -Ohi, Rukawa, stai tranquillo. Posso fare qualcosa per te? Devo chiamare un medico? Vuoi dell'acqua?- il colpo di tosse si arrestò. Rukawa sputò un fiore, identico a quello che aveva tossito un paio di giorni prima, sempre in presenza di Sakuragi, e disse con voce spezzata: -Passami una di quelle.- Sakuragi si voltò e prese una provetta vuota; mentre gliela passava, le loro dita si sfiorarono appena. Rimase in silenzio mentre Rukawa vi faceva cadere dentro il fiore e poi appuntava data e ora, e tacque anche guardandolo scrivere sul quaderno cosa aveva pensato prima di avere l'attacco.

Bontà sua, non cercò di curiosare. Probabilmente, si disse Rukawa, si era davvero spaventato. Intravide la possibilità di poter costruire un qualche tipo di legame e rimise il cappuccio alla penna, cercando le parole per spiegarsi.

-Hanno scoperto che cos'hai?- chiese Sakuragi. Rukawa rifletté che se esisteva al mondo qualcuno capace di porre le domande peggiori, quella persona era proprio lì nella sua stanza. Rifletté rapidamente, poi chiese: -Prima hai chiesto se potevi fare qualcosa per me. Eri serio?

-Beh... sì.- confessò Sakuragi in un sussurro quasi inudibile, -Ma se lo dici a qualcuno ti sdereno!- aggiunse a voce alta, per mantenersi nel personaggio.

-Più o meno sanno cos'ho.- disse Rukawa. Aveva trovato una mezza verità da propinargli, e decise di gettarsi nella sfida. Ricordò il campionato nazionale dell'anno precedente e si disse che se era riuscito a infilare un tiro libero a occhi chiusi sarebbe riuscito a mettere insieme qualche parola.

-Pare che sia una specie di rara patologia autoimmune.- spiegò, riempiendosi la bocca di paroloni per cominciare confondendolo.

-Tradotto in linguaggio comune?- chiese infatti Sakuragi.

-Il mio corpo sta attaccando se stesso.

-Ahia. Non suona bene. Sanno la causa?

-Sì e no. Non sanno perché, ma ho questi attacchi quando interagisco con te o penso a te.

-A... a me? E perché io?

-Cazzo, do'aho, ma mi ascolti?- sbottò Rukawa, sentendosi come un ragazzino che frena la bici appena in tempo per non finire giù da un dirupo, -T'ho appena detto che non sanno perché!

-Ah, già. Scusa, eh, non è una cosa che si sente tutti i giorni, sai?

-L'ho notato, imbecille.- rispose Rukawa.

-Spiegati meglio, Volpe.- disse Sakuragi. Si sedette sul bordo del letto e guardò Rukawa negli occhi.

-Stiamo ancora cercando di capire. Ma quel che ricordo è che la prima crisi che ho avuto qui è stata dopo aver notato che non avevi firmato il biglietto che mi hanno mandato gli altri della squadra.

-Ah. Quindi possiamo dire che stai morendo dalla voglia di fare amicizia col Genio?

-Evidentemente devo aver battuto la testa molto forte, ma sì, possiamo dire così.- ammise Rukawa, a malincuore. Si stava mettendo completamente nelle mani di Sakuragi.

Sapeva che, se il rosso si fosse rifiutato di approfondire il loro rapporto, per lui sarebbe stata la fine. Rifletté che probabilmente parlarne mentre lui era ancora ricoverato e non più avanti, altrove, sarebbe potuta essere la salvezza: non dubitava che, di fronte ad un netto rifiuto, avrebbe avuto un attacco molto più violento dei precedenti, ma forse sarebbe riuscito ad infilare un “operatemi” tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro, e con un po' di fortuna gli avrebbero rimosso i fiori e il sentimento prima che i suoi polmoni e il suo cuore fossero troppo danneggiati.

Piegato ma non spezzato, sarebbe almeno potuto tornare sui campi da basket.

Trasse un tremulo respiro, in attesa della risposta, e lo esalò: un altro fiorellino azzurro volteggiò fuori dalla sua bocca e Rukawa lo prese al volo.

-Merda, ti succede anche senza tosse?- chiese Sakuragi. Rukawa seppe, d'istinto, cosa rispondere: -Credo sia normale. Ti ho detto che dipende da te, e sto aspettando la tua risposta.- senza stare a rimuginarci troppo sopra, Rukawa alitò, come quando si appanna un vetro per scriverci sopra con il dito; una marea di fiorellini azzurri si librò nell'aria ferma della stanza.

Sakuragi prese uno dei fiori e lo rimirò, attonito: -Rukawa, non ci capisco niente. Ma se basta rivolgerti la parola ogni tanto, che diavolo, ci sto.- esitò, poi aggiunse: -Chi le sente poi le tue fan se scoprono che ti ho lasciato morire perché sono stronzo?- rivolse a Rukawa un mezzo sorriso, che il moro ricambiò stentatamente.

-Quando ti dimettono?- chiese Sakuragi dopo un po', mentre Rukawa raccoglieva i fiorellini.

-Dipende da come sto.- rispose Rukawa.

-Senti, io domani non credo di poter venire. Mamma ha bisogno che l'aiuto con una marea di commissioni e non so se faccio in tempo. Dopodomani però è sabato, non c'è neanche scuola, posso passare qui e boh, porto un gioco da tavolo o un dvd, se ti va.

-Mi piacerebbe, credo.- rispose Rukawa. Sakuragi gli porse una provetta in cui mettere i fiori e di colpo si bloccò. Rise, poi disse: -Oh, cazzo, sei un fenomeno. “Credo”. Ti piacerà, te lo garantisco, parola di Tensai. E se non ti piace, te lo faccio piacere io, non vedo l'ora del momento in cui mi dirai che mi devi la vita!

-Quasi quasi preferisco crepare, ci penso.- ribatté Rukawa, chiudendo la provetta. Scrisse data e ora sull'etichetta, poi si allungò a prendere il quaderno dal comodino... e non lo trovò.

Si guardò intorno e lo vide tra le mani di Sakuragi, che ci stava scrivendo sopra qualcosa: -To',- disse, restituendoglielo, -Se cambi idea o se ti dimettono, fammi un colpo di telefono.

-Nh...- rispose Rukawa, a corto di parole. Sakuragi guardò verso l'orologio e disse: -Mi sa che adesso devo proprio scappare. Mamma torna tra un'oretta e devo ancora mettere in ordine.

-Va bene.- disse Rukawa, scrivendo gli ultimi aggiornamenti sul quaderno di Ayako. Richiuse la penna, poi guardò Sakuragi. Dopo una brevissima esitazione, Sakuragi sollevò il pugno verso di lui in un gesto cameratesco; Rukawa esitò a sua volta, poi colpì piano le sue nocche con le proprie.

-A sabato, Volpe.

-A sabato.- Sakuragi uscì e si chiuse la porta alle spalle; solo allora, Rukawa trovò il coraggio di aggiungere: -...e grazie.

Begonia: paura

Fiordaliso: speranza di costruire un rapporto


	6. Red Rose

Rukawa sedeva impassibile sul suo lettino d'ospedale, cercando di convincersi a non tossire.

Non si era dato appuntamento per un orario preciso, con Sakuragi, e l'idea di telefonargli per chiedere quando sarebbe arrivato era contemporaneamente una tentazione e una tortura.

Una tentazione, perché sentire la sua voce, sapere per certo che non aveva cambiato idea, avere un'ora precisa da aspettare con trepidazione guardando le lancette che si spostavano sul quadrante dell'orologio era davvero una prospettiva che scaldava il cuore.

Una tortura, perché l'idea di disturbarlo, di mostrare il fianco in maniera così esplicita, era così aberrante che al solo pensiero cominciava ad avere capogiri e a sentirsi la gola che prudeva. E poi, se Sakuragi nel frattempo avesse trovato un altro impegno? In fondo, il rosso non gli doveva nulla, lo aveva sempre detestato e probabilmente l'idea di andarsene a cazzeggio con gli amici era per lui molto più allettante di starsene chiuso in una stanza d'ospedale a guardarsi nelle palle degli occhi con la sua nemesi in pigiama. E se a Sakuragi fosse saltata la mosca al naso? Erano le nove di sabato mattina, non c'era scuola e lui magari era ancora a dormire. Svegliarlo non sarebbe stato piacevole, anche se l'idea di sentirlo parlare con la voce ancora roca di sonno era già sufficiente a imbarzottire il pene di Rukawa. E comunque, anche se si fosse già svegliato, magari aveva i cavoli suoi da fare, i compiti o qualche commissione per la madre o chissà cosa. E, punto più importante, se Sakuragi avesse subodorato qualcosa nell'impazienza di Rukawa? Non era poi completamente idiota, e ricevere una chiamata al mattino presto del sabato era molto vicino ad un cartellone al neon in stile Las Vegas con la scritta “Kaede Rukawa ti si vuol ciulare”.

No, si disse Rukawa, avrebbe atteso e non avrebbe chiamato il numero che Sakuragi gli aveva scritto sul quadernetto lasciatogli da Ayako, quel numero che aveva riguardato talmente tante volte da averlo non solo memorizzato, ma addirittura sognato.

Avrebbe atteso con pazienza, cercando di distrarsi con i compiti di matematica: tutta quella faccenda dei sistemi di equazione era così intricata e incomprensibile che sarebbe stata più che sufficiente ad annullare qualsivoglia funzionamento neuronale.

Rukawa trasse a sé il tavolino con un sospiro: un ottimo piano, senz'altro, peccato che lui detestasse la matematica dal profondo del suo animo. Cercò di risolvere un sistema, ottenne un numero lungo quanto la lista dei motivi per cui sarebbe stato meglio non proseguire DragonBall se poi doveva uscirne una cagata ritrita come Super, e quando alzò gli occhi si rese conto che in un'ora era riuscito a scrivere ben otto righe di calcoli probabilmente errati.

Beh, si disse, quantomeno sessanta minuti erano passati. Si era dato il termine delle quattro del pomeriggio per cominciare a perdere la speranza, questo alle otto e mezza: più di un quinto del tempo che aveva deciso di occupare ad aspettare Sakuragi era passato, e questa era una buona cosa.

Meglio, senz'altro, del risultato ottenuto nel sistema: il libro dichiarava che il risultato sarebbe dovuto essere X=0, Y=2, Z=1. Niente di più lontano dal suo X= -29,356 tendente a meno infinito.

Rukawa sospirò.

Prese un nuovo foglio, muovendosi con cautela come se poggiare il foglio delicatamente e scrivere a velocità lumaca avrebbe consentito agli dei della matematica di infondergli la scienza innata, disegnò la parentesi graffa con una cura degna di Leonardo da Vinci e trascrisse le tre equazioni.

Si rese conto di essersi dimenticato completamente il passaggio successivo.

Sospirò di nuovo, senza nemmeno notare ormai il fiorellino che gli era volteggiato fuori dalla bocca; lo spazzò giù dal tavolino senza pensarci e riprese il libro di matematica. Aprì il volume alle pagine della teoria, contrassegnate dalla costa in blu (la sezione di teoria aveva la costa rossa) e si rese conto che sarebbe anche potuto essere scritto in aramaico antico. E in brutta calligrafia.

Qualcosa di morbido, piccolo e arancione gli colpì la tempia.

-Ahia, che cazzo!- esclamò, preso di sorpresa.

-Ehehehe, il Genio è riuscito nella sua impresa di far spaventare la Volpaccia!

-Lo sai che parlare di se stessi in terza persona è sintomo di squilibrio mentale?

-Me lo dice spesso anche Mito, ma dovrò pur parlare con qualcuno al mio stesso livello.

-Lì c'è una sedia, dovrebbe bastare.

-VOLPEEE!- Sakuragi, a corto di risposte brillanti, si risolse alla sua vecchia tecnica imbattibile: urlare come una bertuccia e prendere come un “a questo non saprei proprio cosa rispondere” il momento di smarrimento in cui l'avversario cerca di capire se l'onda d'urto gli ha spaccato i timpani o se l'ha passata liscia anche stavolta.

Niente sangue dalle orecchie, constatò Rukawa, ma quello sbraitare gli stava già facendo salire una bella emicrania. O forse era la matematica? Entrambe le soluzioni erano altrettanto plausibili.

-Comunque, Volpe, bel ringraziamento. Mi sono alzato presto di sabato mattina solo per venirti a trovare e tu mi accogli dicendomi che sono stupido come una sedia.

-Me lo rimangio, perdonami.

-Woah, veramente?- Rukawa si gustò per un attimo l'espressione attonita di Sakuragi, mantenne la solita maschera impassibile e infine sganciò la battuta: -Ma certo, una sedia non avrebbe mai capito cosa intendevo. Sei intelligente almeno come un comodino.- poi, accadde l'impossibile.

Prima di lanciare un'altra urlata, Sakuragi si lasciò scappare uno sbuffo di risata.

Rukawa resse i suoi insulti con un mezzo sorriso, senza muovere un muscolo, tutto intento a bearsi nel ricordo di aver fatto ridere quell'impetuoso bestione.

Poi, mentre Sakuragi faceva una piccola pausa per prendere il respiro, una voce adulta si intromise: -Ragazzi.- Sakuragi saltò per aria, e anche Rukawa ebbe un piccolo sussulto.

Nessuno dei due aveva notato il dottor Yamamoto, fermo sulla soglia con un'espressione in viso a metà tra il perplesso e il divertito, e il medico disse: -Mi spiace interrompere questo meraviglioso stream of consciousness, ma avrei bisogno di...

-Mi levo subito dalle palle!- urlò Sakuragi, con uno sguardo terrorizzato. Sembrava quasi che si aspettasse di sentire che il dottore doveva fare un esame della prostata a Rukawa, forse ad entrambi, ma il medico lo fermò alzando solo una mano. Rukawa aggrottò la fronte: sembrava quasi che Sakuragi fosse di fronte a qualcosa che temeva. Il dottore disse: -Aspetta, ragazzo. Tu sei... uhm...

-Sakuragi Hanamichi, il Genio del club di Basket dello Shohoku, di tutta Kanagawa e di tutto il Giappone!- si presentò con modestia l'ospite.

-Sarebbe lui?- chiese Yamamoto a Rukawa. Sul suo viso era dipinta un'espressione molto perplessa.

-Ahimè, sì.- rispose Rukawa, -Non si preoccupi, fa quell'effetto a tutti.

-RRRUKAWAAA!

-Se avesse un bel sedativo da dargli, gliene sarei grato.- aggiunse il moro. Sakuragi sembrò rendersi conto all'improvviso che un ospedale non era un luogo dove poteva urlare come un pescivendolo al mercato e si zittì.

-Bene, ehm... vorrei parlare con entrambi, se possibile.

-Oh. Certo.- disse Sakuragi, e si sedette sulla sedia di fianco al letto di Rukawa. Il medico si accomodò ai suoi piedi, con un gluteo sul materasso, e disse: -Allora. L'altro giorno, parlando con Kaede ed esaminando le prove di questa strana malattia, abbiamo concluso che per qualche motivo sembra che gli attacchi coincidano con l'insorgenza di pensieri legati alla mancanza di un legame tra voi due. Kaede mi ha riferito di avertene già parlato, è esatto?

-Sì, l'altro ieri.

-E mi ha detto che ti sei dichiarato disponibile ad aiutarlo, non è vero?

-Vero anche questo.- confermò Sakuragi.

-Bene.- Yamamoto prese un bel respiro, guardò Rukawa e poi si rivolse di nuovo a Sakuragi: -Nella giornata di ieri, Kaede è migliorato esponenzialmente. Non ha avuto nessuna crisi acuta, le due che ha avuto sono state tanto gestibili che è stato in grado di cavarsela egregiamente da solo e ci ha avvisati solo in seguito.- Rukawa guardava il medico con una tale intensità da aver sviluppato una specie di visuale a tunnel. Solo il viso dell'uomo era a fuoco, tutto il resto della stanza era sfocato e vago; Sakuragi compreso, naturalmente, perché Rukawa ce la stava davvero mettendo tutta per evitare il suo sguardo. Se fosse stato necessario, pensò, si sarebbe cavato gli occhi o avrebbe infilato la testa in un sacchetto per il pane: tutto, pur di evitare la confusione che era certo di trovare negli occhi del rosso, pur di evitare di mostrargli il proprio imbarazzo.

-Ora, nelle condizioni in cui è, ci sono le basi per poterlo dimettere. Ma, come avrai capito, il suo stato di salute dipende in buona parte dalle interazioni che ha con te. Sei pronto a farti carico dell'incombenza di stare al suo fianco e cercare di trattarlo bene?- Sakuragi esitò a lungo prima di rispondere. Rukawa cercò di mantenere stabile il ritmo del respiro e di ignorare il pizzicore alla gola che cominciava già ad emergere. Dopotutto era lì, si disse, lì al fianco del suo letto ad ascoltare un medico che parlava delle sue condizioni, aveva alzato il culo dal divano e l'aveva trascinato fin lì. Non poteva essere così nera, la prospettiva.

Infine, Sakuragi disse: -Ammetto che tutta questa storia mi sembra assurda...

-Siamo in due, ragazzo.- lo interruppe il dottor Yamamoto.

-Faccia anche tre.- si intromise Rukawa in un fil di voce.

-Però sì, voglio dire.- Sakuragi prese un bel respiro, -Se era solo Rukawa a dirmelo potevo anche pensare che mi stava prendendo per il... in giro. Ma mi sembra un po' troppo elaborata come messinscena. Quindi sì, se posso fare qualcosa lo farò, senz'altro.- Rukawa si voltò a guardarlo, istintivamente. Incontrò il suo sguardo serio e fiammeggiante, e Sakuragi aggiunse: -Mi stai sulle palle ma in realtà non è che mi hai mai fatto niente. E in ogni caso, non potrei mai lasciar morire qualcuno. Neanche se si tratta di te, Volpaccia.

-Grazie.- si spremette Rukawa. Sakuragi fu svelto a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, e Rukawa aggrottò impercettibilmente la fronte. Per qualche motivo, quell'ultima frase gli era suonata un po' strana, come un rintocco di campana attutito da uno strato di feltro avvolto sul battacchio, ma non aveva la minima idea di come interpretare quella sensazione, e non poteva nemmeno stabilire senza ombra di dubbio che non si trattasse di una sua balzana sega mentale.

-Molto bene, Hanamichi.- disse il dottor Yamamoto, -Posso chiamarti Hanamichi, vero?

-Oh. Certo, sì.- rispose il rosso. Di nuovo, tornava in lui quella lieve nota di panico, sembrava quasi una persona rapita da un pericoloso serial killer che gli dà retta indefessamente nella speranza di uscirne vivo. Rukawa si chiese alla lontana il motivo.

-Lascio a voi la definizione di tutto quanto. Hanamichi, mi sto fidando. Sto mettendo nelle tue mani la vita di un mio paziente, in senso letterale. Te la senti?

-Sì. Sì, me la sento.

-Bene. Kaede, vado a chiamare tua madre. Potrà venirti a prendere in qualsiasi momento e firmare le dimissioni. Hai il mio permesso di tornare a casa insieme alla tua medicina umana.- Sakuragi ghignò, ma quando il dottor Yamamoto lo guardò curioso cambiò espressione, mettendo su una faccia che sarebbe stata molto più consona per un funerale: -Ah, niente, niente, una delle mie cavolate, non faccia caso a me!- disse rapidamente.

-Fammi indovinare.- disse Rukawa, -Ti sei immaginato vestito da Aspirina.- il dottor Yamamoto rise di cuore. Sakuragi arrossì e lo corresse: -Da flacone di pillole, in effetti, ma c'eri quasi.- Rukawa si lasciò sfuggire l'angolo di un minuscolo sorriso e Sakuragi distolse lo sguardo.

-Bene. Vi lascio e mi porto dietro questa bella immagine!- disse il medico, ancora sorridendo, e lasciò la stanza. Sakuragi si rilassò visibilmente sulla sedia.

-Ehi, guarda che non morde. È un pezzo di pane.- disse Rukawa.

-Lo so, ma i dottori...- Sakuragi sbuffò, poi ammise: -E va bene. Da piccolo ho fatto un incidente in bici, e mi hanno dovuto dare dei punti. L'anestesia non ha funzionato, ho urlato tutto il tempo per il dolore e il dottore che mi ha ricucito non faceva altro che rimproverarmi perché facevo storie.

-Che stronzo.

-Mia mamma gli ha mollato un ceffone, poi, e gli ha chiesto di spiegare come mai sull'ultima ferita, che era in un posto diverso e lì l'anestesia aveva funzionato, non ho aperto bocca, ma da allora io sono terrorizzato dai dottori, mi sento...

-Come se non ti dessero retta quando sai perfettamente di aver ragione.

-Ecco, sì. Almeno, quello è il presupposto. Poi lo ammetto, questo tizio è un cucciolo di panda.

-Sì, è un medico molto gentile.- concordò Rukawa, e d'istinto mandò pensieri positivi all'uomo: Rukawa gli aveva detto che non voleva che Sakuragi sapesse proprio tutto, che lui non si era dichiarato e ancora non aveva intenzione di farlo, e il medico l'aveva appoggiato. Rukawa si rese conto di non essersi sentito minimamente nervoso all'idea che il dottor Yamamoto si lasciasse sfuggire qualcosa per caso durante il discorso con Sakuragi, e si accorse di fidarsi ciecamente di quell'uomo.

-Ti fidi molto di lui, o sbaglio?

-Sì. Mi ha ascoltato dall'inizio, ha fatto ricerche, non finge di saperne di più di quel che sa...

-Una rarità, quando si parla dei grandi, non è vero?

-Nh...- Rukawa si riscosse dai suoi ragionamenti per rendersi conto che stava avendo una conversazione molto civile con Sakuragi. E non era nemmeno una di quelle conversazioni da Pranzo di Natale con i parenti, quando si cerca di trattare solo argomenti neutri e di concordare quanto possibile per evitare che le feste si concludano in massacro, era un vero e proprio scambio di battute: finora gli era capitato solo con Ayako.

-Ti aiuto a mettere via le tue cose?- propose Sakuragi.

-Se proprio muori dalla voglia di toccare le mie mutande...- rispose Rukawa.

-Non aspetto altro, guarda. Hai una borsa?

-Nell'armadio.- rispose Rukawa, poi si girò per scendere dal letto: -Devo andare a pisciare, levati dal cazzo così scendo.

-Ce la fai da solo?- chiese Sakuragi, arrossendo. Stando a quanto aveva estorto ad Ayako, a tratti Rukawa era così debole da faticare anche solo per raggiungere il bagno. Il moro gli lanciò un'occhiata da presa in giro e Sakuragi si affrettò a puntualizzare: -Il cazzo però te lo tocchi tu, eh!

-Idiota, certo che ce la faccio, altrimenti avrei chiesto al dottore.- cercando di nascondere lo sforzo, Rukawa ciabattò fino al bagno e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Rimirò il water, cercando di capire se fosse in grado di fare pipì in piedi, poi decise di sedersi: non si sentiva ancora del tutto a posto, e farsi recuperare da Sakuragi in un lago giallo con una commozione cerebrale non rientrava nei suoi programmi per la giornata.

Orinò, tirò lo sciacquone, lavò le mani e uscì dal bagno, per scoprire che Sakuragi gli aveva tirato fuori dei vestiti dal borsone, aveva ritirato tutto tranne i biglietti, i fiori e i peluches e gli stava porgendo un bicchiere d'acqua. Rukawa lo prese con mano tremante, mentre si sedeva sul letto: non si sentiva completamente spompato come nei giorni precedenti, segno che stava recuperando le forze, ma comunque aveva fatto fatica.

Lo sguardo gli cadde su una pallina arancione appoggiata tra i suoi vestiti, nel borsone. La prese in mano: era soffice e leggera, e decorata come una palla da basket. -Che cos'è?

-Regalo del Genio, Volpe. Pallina antistress, così se per caso ti senti nervoso puoi spappolarla un po'. Giuro che funziona, anche se come tirarla addosso a chi rompe non ce n'è.

-Gra...

-KAEDE KUN!- strillò una voce dalla porta, interrompendo l'imbarazzato ringraziamento di Rukawa. Sua madre apparve sulla soglia, ancora in abiti da casa, e ululò: -Il dottor Yamamoto ha detto che puoi tornare a casa! Sono venuta SUBITO a prenderti! Oh, ma hai visite! E che bel ragazzo! Ciao, caro, io sono la mamma di Kaede, tu chi sei? Sei un amico del mio bambino?

-Bu... bu... buongiorno, signora, mi chiamo Hanamichi Sakuragi, sono un compagno di squa...

-Ma che bel nome, fai pensare alla primavera! Anche se con quei bei capelli sembri più un albero in autunno, non è vero? Ti chiamerò Hana, posso chiamarti Hana, tesoro?

-Mamma, hai mai considerato di buttar giù uno Xanax o due?- chiese Rukawa, ma fu completamente ignorato. Sua madre prese in ostaggio Sakuragi, lasciando il suo povero figlio a vestirsi da solo mentre intanto scopriva che il rosso adorava i takoyaki ma non amava particolarmente le uova, preferiva i Beatles ai Rolling Stones, vestiva il 43 di piede, apprezzava il blu come colore ma non lo indossava perché lo sbatteva di colorito e il suo film preferito era Jurassic Park. Poi, senza soluzione di continuità, la donna annunciò che andava a firmare le dimissioni di Kaede e lasciò a Sakuragi il compito di accompagnarlo fino all'ingresso dell'ospedale. Con un sospiro di sollievo, Sakuragi chiese: -Siamo sicuri che non ti devono accompagnare fuori in sedia a rotelle come nei film americani?

-Bella domanda. Jurassic Park? Seriamente?- chiese poi Rukawa.

-Non lo so, a esser sincero ho sparato un film a caso, mi sentivo un po' sotto pressione.

-Già, mamma è così. Spiacente.- Sakuragi fece spallucce: -Almeno non mi ha puntato addosso una lampada. Quando conoscerai la mia, di mamma, vedrai, più che una conversazione sembra un interrogatorio e tu sei lì che hai paura che dire “mi piace il blu” potrebbe essere la risposta sbagliata.

-Waterboarding perché non apprezzi il giallo a sufficienza.- ironizzò Rukawa, e Sakuragi rise. Poi, il rosso prese il borsone di Rukawa e insieme si diressero al portone principale dell'ospedale, dove già li attendeva l'auto di sua madre; la donna insistette perché Sakuragi si trattenesse a pranzo, e lui accettò. Rukawa si beò della cucina finalmente gradevole, dopo una settimana di pollo scotto e broccoli flosci, e della vista del suo amato seduto al tavolo della cucina, a chiacchierare amabilmente con sua madre, che dopo l'impeto iniziale si era risintonizzata su un ritmo di crociera molto più gradevole.

Rukawa fece appena in tempo a sedersi sul divano e ad accendere la tv per guardare una puntata dei Simpson insieme a Sakuragi, poi si addormentò.

Sakuragi udì il sommesso “clic” della porta di casa Rukawa che si chiudeva dietro alle sue spalle e sospirò. Verso metà puntata si era accorto che il moro si era placidamente appisolato contro la sua spalla, cosa che ben lungi dal dargli fastidio l'aveva invece fatto sentire bene. E doveva ammettere che anche la mamma del volpino, per quanto logorroica, era un amore: non che sua mamma fosse da meno, certo, ma lei era sempre molto impegnata e molto stanca, e da tanto tempo Sakuragi non si trovava a parlare con una donna adulta con così tanta semplicità.

Senza esitazione, appena finito il cartone animato, Sakuragi aveva preso tra le braccia Rukawa e aveva seguito le indicazioni della donna per portarlo in camera. Per evitare di soffermarsi sulla sensazione che aveva provato trasportando il suo corpo, Sakuragi si cavò di tasca il petalo che aveva raccolto dal pavimento della stanza d'ospedale e lo esaminò, credendo di essersi sbagliato.

Pur non essendo un grande esperto di giardinaggio, tuttavia, scoprì che la sua prima impressione era quella corretta: era un petalo di rosa rossa.

Si tolse un fazzoletto dalla tasca e vi avvolse il morbido petalo, ripromettendosi di passare a trovare quel dottore gentile; Ayako aveva parlato molto vagamente di hanakotoba, ma Sakuragi doveva aver frainteso. Essendo poi stato nominato ufficialmente come cura umana, credeva che una spiegazione gli spettasse di diritto.

Perché persino un ignorante come lui sa cosa significa una rosa rossa, ma non era assolutamente possibile.

Rosa rossa: amore


	7. Thistle

Il dottor Yamamoto dispose davanti a sé le provette con i fiori che Kaede Rukawa aveva tossito, insieme ad un volume di hanakotoba e alla fotocopia del diario tenuto dal ragazzo.

Sorrise all'ombra vaga dei segni dei quadretti che si intravedevano sul foglio: era stata un'altra delle brillanti idee di quella ragazza, Ayako, e Yamamoto aveva dovuto trattenersi per non correre all'ordine dei medici e farle assegnare una laurea in medicina ad honorem.

Il primo fiore era un amaranto: secondo il libro procuratogli dall'infermiera Sawada, stava a simboleggiare l'amore immortale. Nulla di collegato ad un evento specifico, sospettava Yamamoto, solo la prima manifestazione della sindrome che, abbastanza logicamente, dichiarava da cosa era causata; certo, di rado gli amori adolescenziali sono davvero quelli che ci si porta fino alla tomba, ma qualunque ragazzino interpellato a riguardo avrebbe risposto con la sicurezza della propria innocenza che sì, quello era l'amore della sua vita, e non avrebbe mai e poi mai smesso di amarlo, cascasse il mondo.

Il secondo fiore era un soffione: in questo caso, simboleggiava il viaggio e la speranza. Kaede aveva riferito che l'attacco era cominciato dopo che Ayako aveva giocosamente detto che Sakuragi non sarebbe andato a trovarlo. Aveva confessato in un filo di voce che lui comunque ci sperava, parlando dell'imprevedibilità del ragazzo come un punto a favore della propria speranza. E forse, ma questa era solo una supposizione di Yamamoto, quel ragazzo silenzioso e più sveglio di quanto si potesse intuire a prima vista aveva già intuito che c'era una connessione tra la sua malattia e il suo rapporto -o l'assenza di un rapporto- con quel suo compagno di squadra. Più avanti, quando si era parlato di rimuovere chirurgicamente i fiori, Kaede aveva temporeggiato. Stando a quanto raccontavano di lui e di come si muoveva nel suo ambiente naturale, cioè il campo da basket, esitare era una parola che non figurava nel suo dizionario: Yamamoto era quasi certo, e l'infermiera Sawada concordava con lui, che Kaede avesse deciso già allora di provarci, anche se ne sarebbe potuto andare della sua salute, o peggio, della sua vita.

Il terzo fiore era un anemone, simbolo di attesa e abbandono. Kaede sosteneva di non ricordare un evento scatenante, e Yamamoto era disposto a credergli: lui stesso rammentava di averlo visto tossicchiare per tutto il giorno, ma c'era un particolare che Kaede aveva trascurato. La sera in cui aveva avuto la brutta crisi con i soffioni, si era addormentato poco dopo e aveva passato la nottata in un sonno agitato; al risveglio, aveva subito cominciato a tossire anemoni. Yamamoto ricordava che la crisi del giorno precedente si era arrestata di punto in bianco quando Ayako aveva promesso che in un modo o nell'altro avrebbe convinto quel Sakuragi ad andare a trovare Rukawa. E il ragazzo, per quanto sembrasse scorbutico e scostante, pareva fidarsi ciecamente di lei. Probabilmente, in qualche angolo recondito della mente, aveva deciso che la ragazza ci sarebbe davvero riuscita, e aveva trascorso la giornata ad altalenare tra una speranzosa attesa e un sempre più pressante senso di abbandono: dai dati raccolti più avanti, Yamamoto sapeva che in realtà le speranze che Sakuragi andasse davvero a trovarlo erano molto basse.

E quando invece si era fatto vivo, ecco insorgere il quarto fiore: il fiordaliso, che simboleggiava la speranza di costruire un legame. Anche se Kaede non aveva saputo riferire parola per parola la conversazione avuta con Sakuragi, ricordava di essersi sentito speranzoso nel vederlo entrare, dapprima con la sua solita aria da presa in giro, e poi via via sempre più preoccupato. Non si era sbilanciato ulteriormente, ma Yamamoto era ancora giovane e ricordava i tormenti dell'amore adolescenziale: poteva concludere con un certo grado di sicurezza che Kaede aveva interpretato quel cambio di atteggiamento, che ad occhio inesperto sarebbe solo sembrato come un semplice sintomo di umana empatia, come la dimostrazione che Sakuragi, in fondo, a lui ci teneva.

Se poi fosse così oppure no, solo il tempo avrebbe potuto decretarlo.

Il giorno dopo era stato quello che aveva portato la crisi peggiore, accompagnata da petali di garofano giallo: un simbolo di rifiuto e disdegno.

Yamamoto ricordava con orrore la reazione del ragazzo quando gli avevano spiegato quale, teoricamente era la causa della sua malattia. Inutile, a quel punto, cercare di capire se il ragazzo stesse cercando di rifiutare il proprio sentimento o se si sentisse rifiutato dall'altro. Il risultato era comunque lo stesso: una violenta crisi che aveva fatto meditare Yamamoto sulla possibilità di utilizzare la propria autorità medica e di operarlo d'urgenza senza chiedere il permesso della madre, adducendo come spiegazione le incomprensibili lastre piene di fiori e l'apparente aggravarsi delle crisi del ragazzo.

Se non aveva infine proceduto, era stato solo a causa dell'intuizione dell'infermiera Sawada, che aveva ipotizzato un legame tra i fiori e il loro significato e lo stato d'animo che accompagnava le crisi. Elettrizzato suo malgrado all'idea di saperne di più, Yamamoto aveva deciso di temporeggiare ancora un po', riservandosi il diritto di procedere in qualsiasi momento.

C'era stato poi un breve episodio con una begonia, che stando al diario aveva accompagnato un impeto di paura paranoica per la salute di Sakuragi, e qualche fiordaliso quando quest'ultimo aveva accettato esplicitamente di stare al fianco di Rukawa.

Dopodiché, nient'altro.

Yamamoto si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, che cedette appena con un lievissimo cigolio, e si chiese se davvero bastasse così poco per far guarire il ragazzo.

-Ayako!- chiamò Sakuragi, inseguendo la manager in cortile durante l'intervallo per il pranzo. La ragazza si voltò, esibendosi inconsapevolmente in uno swish che avrebbe fatto schizzare il sangue dal naso al povero Ryota Miyagi, e gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante.

Sapeva che Rukawa era stato dimesso, l'aveva sentito al telefono giusto il giorno prima e il ragazzo era sembrato moderatamente ottimista per l'atteggiamento amichevole di Sakuragi; e se Ayako sapeva essere molto severa, era anche in grado di capire quando una buona giocata o una buona azione meritano il plauso, e non si sarebbe tirata indietro nel mostrare la propria approvazione. Forse, sentirsi elogiato avrebbe addirittura spinto Sakuragi a sbilanciarsi un po' di più. La sera prima, Ayako aveva mentalmente paragonato Rukawa e Sakuragi a due personaggi del manga che Miyagi le aveva prestato: uno serio, abilissimo ed elegante, l'altro apparentemente insensibile e dal carattere esplosivo, insieme protagonisti di certe doujinshi così bollenti che probabilmente erano almeno in parte responsabili dello scioglimento dei ghiacci perenni.

Insomma, si era detta nel suo lieto ottimismo, se dovevano basarsi su quel manga per diagnosticare una malattia, tanto voleva farci affidamento anche per la costruzione delle coppie, no?

-Ciao, Hanamichi! Ho saputo che sei andato di nuovo a trovare Rukawa, bravo il mio cucciolotto!- disse Ayako, congedando le amiche con un gesto della mano e affiancandosi al rosso.

-Ehm, ecco, sì, insomma... Rukawa mi ha detto una roba strana, tu cosa sai?- Ayako finse una posa rilassata per non mettere in allerta Sakuragi e rispose: -Che pare che queste sue crisi dipendano in qualche modo dal fatto che voi non andate d'accordo.

-Già, ha detto la stessa cosa anche a me.- Sakuragi rise nervosamente, -Assurdo, vero?

-Beh,- disse Ayako, -So che c'è un tizio che è stato colpito da un fulmine per sette volte, direi che di roba strana al mondo ce n'è in abbondanza!

-Già, e... senti, si sa qualcosa sul perché i fiori sono sempre diversi?- chiese Sakuragi. Ayako si sedette sul bordo di un'aiuola e tirò fuori il proprio bento dalla borsa. Il rosso si sedette di fianco a lei ed estrasse un panino che avrebbe potuto saziare l'intera Africa per un mese e mezzo. Ayako prese un pezzetto di tamagoyaki con le bacchette, poi disse: -Beh, niente di certo in realtà. Sembra, ma ti ripeto, è solo una teoria, che i fiori cambino a seconda dello stato d'animo di Rukawa.

-Puoi fpiegavti mejo?- chiese Sakuragi, con la bocca piena. Ayako fu colpita tutto ad un tratto dalla differenza tra lui e Miyagi: il suo Ryota non si sarebbe mai comportato così da cafone, pur non essendo una di quelle persone che si fanno chissà che problemi di etichetta. Ricollegò il cervello con fatica e disse: -Ad esempio, quando gli abbiamo detto cosa poteva essere la sua malattia e da cosa poteva dipendere, ha tossito dei garofani gialli. Stando a quanto ha detto l'infermiera, sono un simbolo di rifiuto. Probabilmente neanche lui è tanto contento di doverti la vita.- Sakuragi tacque per molto tempo, dedicandosi interamente al panino. Ayako proseguì a mangiare a sua volta, ma con la coda dell'occhio non lo perse di vista un secondo: Sakuragi sembrava molto pensieroso, quindi ritenne doveroso aggiungere qualcos'altro: -Per ora, il fiore che ha dimostrato la maggiore incidenza è il fiordaliso, che dovrebbe simboleggiare la speranza di creare un rapporto.

-Sì, l'ha tossito anche mentre ero con lui, una volta.- disse Sakuragi, ancora sovrappensiero. Si mise in bocca l'ultimo enorme boccone di panino, e Ayako ebbe il tempo di chiedersi irrazionalmente se per caso tra gli antenati di Hanamichi Sakuragi non figurasse un criceto: non c'era legge della fisica che gli avrebbe consentito di ficcarsi in bocca un tale pezzo di pane senza soffocare. Eppure, Sakuragi si limitò a far andare le mascelle con dedizione, poi deglutì il pantagruelico boccone senza che si rendesse necessaria la manovra di Heimlich.

-Ho visto che sta tenendo un diario, in effetti.- disse poi, -Ci sta scrivendo tutti gli episodi?

-Così dovrebbe fare. Ma non azzardarti a metterti a spiare nelle sue cose, brutto impiccione!

-Ma per chi mi prendi?!- esclamò Sakuragi.

-Ti prendo per l'imbecille che alla prima amichevole contro il Ryonan si è messo un foulard in testa ed è andato a spiare quello che diceva la squadra avversaria!- Sakuragi ebbe la buona creanza di arrossire fino alle orecchie.

-Ehilà!- salutò una voce familiare da dietro le loro spalle. Ayako si impose di non farsi spuntare in faccia lo stupido sorriso ebete che sarebbe stata la sua reazione spontanea alla presenza di Ryota Miyagi e salutò con calore: -Ciao, Ryota!

-Pigmeo, ti lascio la signora!- annunciò Sakuragi. Per qualche motivo, la “signora” in questione avvertì un tintinnio di ansia al sentire il tono della sua voce: aveva parlato ad un volume appena appena insufficiente per creare un boato sonico, ma questo era lo standard. Qual che la preoccupava era che sembrava aver parlato ad una tonalità insolita, almeno di un'ottava superiore al suo usuale tono di voce.

-Hanamichi, non c'è bisogno, se resti non ti mangio mica...- ribatté Miyagi, imbarazzato.

-No, no, davvero! Devo finire i compiti di geometria prima di rientrare in classe, il mio prof ha la brutta abitudine di lanciare i gessetti quando s'incazza... e ha una mira da cecchino, ahahahah!- Sakuragi si grattò la nuca, in evidente imbarazzo, poi corse via come se fosse inseguito da un pagliaccio assassino.

-Ok, c'è qualcosa che non so?- chiese Ayako, mentre Miyagi si sedeva al suo fianco.

-Stavo per fare la stessa domanda.- rispose lui, in tono perplesso, -Io ti cercavo solo per chiederti se sai qualcosa di Rukawa.

-Sta bene. Hanamichi è stato con lui sabato, è stato dimesso e probabilmente oggi passa a trovarci in palestra. Ancora una settimana di riposo e rientrerà a scuola. Davvero è tutto qui?- chiese di nuovo Ayako. Miyagi arrossì.

-Davvero. Voglio dire...- esitò, -Che mi piaci ormai lo sai, e non mi sembra il momento di mettermi a... a dichiararmi, o a chiederti di uscire... tra le verifiche di fine anno, il campionato e Rukawa non sarebbe proprio il momento adatto, non trovi?- Ayako lo guardò. Miyagi fissava come ipnotizzato un pettirosso intento a becchettare il selciato del cortile in cerca di qualche briciola, e sembrava aver fatto del non guardarla in faccia la missione della sua vita.

-Penso che hai ragione.- rispose Ayako in tono dolce, -Se usciamo sani di mente da tutta questa faccenda dobbiamo festeggiare.

-Faremo la più grande festa che Kanagawa abbia mai visto!- rispose Miyagi. Ayako appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla, immaginandosi di venire portata da lui su una collina isolata e di ricevere un bacio, poi tornò alla realtà: -Hanamichi ha in mente qualcosa.

-Spero che non voglia sabotare apposta la salute di Rukawa...

-No, non sarebbe da lui...- Miyagi tacque e Ayako aggiunse: -Dai, lo sai com'è fatto! Parla, parla, ma alla fine non ha mai fatto davvero del male a Rukawa. Penso che in un angolo recondito della sua mente gli voglia bene.

-Di certo lo stima.- ribatté Miyagi, -Ma se dici ad Hana che te l'ho detto ti ammazzo, sappilo!

-Ah, non ci tengo a sentirlo urlare più di quanto faccia normalmente!- Ayako ridacchiò, poi tornò seria: -Ah, come vorrei che si rendesse conto che lo ama!

-Tu leggi troppe fanfiction, lo sai?- chiese teneramente Miyagi.

-Ma sono belleee!- ribatté Ayako, poi alzò il viso: -Hai letto quella che ti ho mandato ieri?

-Sì, e non mi leverò mai più quelle immagini dalla mente!- Ayako sorrise apertamente, ormai dimentica del sospetto che Sakuragi avesse in mente qualcosa. Quando era con Miyagi, tutto il resto svaniva. Ormai aveva il sospetto che non sarebbe riuscita a tener duro fino a settembre prima di dichiararsi a sua volta.

Sakuragi uscì dall'aula di botanica e risalì il corridoio della sezione di scienze applicate, camminando lentamente. La sua mente turbata si chiese alla lontana come poteva una persona essere così flippata da gasarsi per un petalo di fiore: il professor Takashi si era illuminato alla sua richiesta di riconoscimento, e aveva passato gli ultimi dieci minuti a parlare delle rose rosse, delle loro caratteristiche, del loro utilizzo pratico e della loro incidenza nella storia del genere umano. Sakuragi si domandò se l'uomo avrebbe avuto un orgasmo se invece di un petalo di rosa si fosse trattato di qualche fiore raro. Insomma, non è normale emozionarsi così tanto per un fiore così comune! Scosse la testa, sconsolato di fronte alle evidenti turbe psichiche del professore. Ma, d'altra parte, voleva essere sicuro di quel che aveva in mano.

Si diresse verso la biblioteca, e quando entrò si lasciò scrutare dalla ragazza che stava al banco, evidentemente perplessa nel vedere quel gigante dai capelli rossi entrare in un luogo di solito abitato solo da sfigati e secchioni. Probabilmente non sarebbe sembrata più stupita nel veder entrare un Alien che chiedeva un libro di anatomia umana.

Si avvicinò al bancone e chiese a bassa voce: -C'è qualche libro sul significato dei fiori?

-Per cosa ti serve?- chiese la ragazza, sospettosa. Dal suo tono sembrava quasi che Sakuragi le avesse chiesto una copia di “Come Fare una Strage e Non Farsi Beccare”. Improvvisò: -Devo scrivere una roba per il corso di scrittura creativa e mi serve sapere il significato di un fiore.- la ragazza pareva ancora poco convinta, ma sembrò rendersi conto che un libro sulla hanakotoba non poteva fare danni. Certo, era sempre possibile usare un libro come un'arma contundente, ma in quel caso probabilmente sarebbe stato meglio un dizionario o un atlante geografico. Non che quel tizio enorme sembrasse uno che ha bisogno di un'arma, comunque.

La ragazza tornò con il libro dopo un paio di minuti, chiese a Sakuragi di firmare il registro di prestito con nome, cognome e numero di matricola, poi lo allontanò in fretta ricordandogli che avrebbe dovuto restituirlo entro un mese.

Sakuragi si ritrovò a ghignare, immaginandosi vestito con un mantello nero a nascondersi dietro agli scaffali per spaventare i secchioni, poi tornò alla realtà.

Si nascose in un bagno vuoto, si sedette sul coperchio chiuso di un gabinetto e aprì il volume alla pagina dell'indice. Con il dito scorse le varie voci, e finalmente trovò le rose rosse. Raggiunse la pagina sfogliando il libro con mani tremanti e lesse.

Il verdetto era incontestabile: amore e passione.

Sakuragi chiuse il libro con un tonfo, se lo mise in grembo e raccolse le ginocchia al petto. Con la testa tra le mani, si concesse di lasciar uscire un lungo gemito.

Verso il termine degli allenamenti, dalla panchina venne la voce di Ayako: -Rukawa!- Sakuragi si voltò, e sulla soglia della palestra c'era proprio lui, Kaede Rukawa. E lo guardava.

Sakuragi lo vide fare un lieve cenno di saluto con la mano e si costrinse a rispondere, anche se non si levava dalla testa che Rukawa aveva tossito un fiore che significava amore e passione, e che la cosa aveva a che fare con lui. Per tutto il pomeriggio, Sakuragi aveva cercato una soluzione alternativa, ma inutilmente: l'unica possibilità, per quanto impensabile e così assurda che se gliel'avessero detta senza un contesto valido Sakuragi sarebbe morto dalle risate, era che Kaede Rukawa era innamorato di lui. E che non era un sentimento platonico, almeno non del tutto.

La cosa era parecchio destabilizzante, per usare un eufemismo.

Sakuragi rimase a palleggiare nella lunetta dei tiri liberi mentre il resto della squadra si accostava a Rukawa per sommergerlo di domande, ascoltò con un orecchio solo Ayako che rispondeva al posto di quello scorbutico ghiacciolo (ma abbastanza caldo da innamorarsi, non è vero?) e si preparò mentalmente all'idea che Rukawa avrebbe cercato di parlargli. Sentì Miyagi che ordinava a tutti di andare a cambiarsi e si rese conto che sarebbe stato interpellato da un momento all'altro. E infatti, Ayako chiamò: -Hanamichi, vieni qui un attimo, tu!

-Aha, cos'hai combinato stavolta?- chiese Yasuda in tono da presa in giro.

-Ma chiudi il becco, nanetto.- bofonchiò Sakuragi, e si diresse verso la panchina strascicando i piedi. Rukawa aveva rifiutato di sedersi, e una parte della mente del rosso si sentì meglio nel vedere che stava recuperando le forze; ma temeva che Rukawa gli avrebbe chiesto qualcosa, e non intendeva assolutamente restare solo con lui, non quel giorno.

-Ciao.- salutò Rukawa, e dannazione, la sua voce doveva per forza essere così calda?

-Ciao. Come va?

-Bene, pare. Ti va di tornare a casa insieme?- Sakuragi mise su un'espressione contrita.

-Ah... Rukawa, mi dispiace, davvero, ma devo andare dall'altra parte!

-Hanamichi Sakuragi!- lo richiamò Ayako, -Abiti letteralmente a tre isolati da casa di Rukawa!

-Sì, ma ho delle commissioni da fare per la mamma!- ribatté Sakuragi.

-Non importa, davvero.- si intromise Rukawa, -Domani?- Sakuragi esitò a lungo, poi prese una decisione: -Domani. Ora io... devo andare!- disse, poi fuggì.

Si fiondò sotto una doccia ad occhi chiusi, ignorando le battute dei compagni di squadra sui presunti crimini contro l'umanità da lui commessi e si ripeté il piano per il giorno dopo: prendere Rukawa, insistere per fare una passeggiata, portarlo nelle vicinanze di un ospedale, dirgli che non poteva più stargli appresso, portarlo dentro all'ospedale, dire ai medici di far chiamare Yamamoto e lavarsene le mani definitivamente.

Era quasi felice della sua decisione, quando si accorse del trambusto: i compagni di squadra, chi già vestito, chi ancora solo con i calzoni addosso, sembravano in preda al panico.

Sakuragi si fiondò fuori dallo spogliatoio, con i fianchi cinti solo dall'asciugamano; i colpi di tosse furono la prima cosa che udì, prima ancora della voce di Ayako che chiamava a gran voce perché qualcuno mandasse un dottore: erano colpi di tosse forti, possenti, da sconquassare il petto, eppure suonavano anche in qualche maniera fiochi, come se Rukawa fosse stanco morto.

Una mano ghermì il braccio di Sakuragi, e Miyagi sibilò: -Va' da lui, cazzo!

-Ryota, non posso! Sono mezzo nudo!

-Allora che fai, vuoi lasciarlo crepare come un cane?

-Oh, fanculo.- Sakuragi attraversò la palestra a grandi passi e si chinò su Rukawa in tempo per vedere le lacrime di dolore sul suo viso e il fiore che aveva appena sputato. Una pallottolina viola e spinosa, coperta non solo di saliva ma anche di sangue. -Cazzo, quello deve aver fatto male...- sussurrò, e vide che Rukawa stava tentando disperatamente di ricomporsi.

Il buon cuore di Sakuragi prevalse sulla sua intenzione di fregarsene dell'episodio. Ripetendosi che l'indomani si sarebbe comunque mantenuto fedele al proprio piano, si disse che per il momento non c'era niente di male a tenerlo vivo per altre ventiquattr'ore. Lo prese per le spalle e se lo trasse al petto, si appoggiò la sua testa contro la clavicola e disse: -Dai, calmati, adesso, è passato. Domani ci vediamo davvero, promesso. Magari facciamo anche una passeggiata, se stai bene.- Rukawa annuì contro la sua pelle, la fronte bagnata di sudore e calda.

Sakuragi scacciò con stizza il pensiero che vederlo così faceva male al cuore.

Cardo: solitudine, isolamento


	8. Marigold

Sakuragi era nervoso oltre ogni limite.

Aveva promesso a Rukawa che quel giorno dopo gli allenamenti sarebbe uscito con lui, e non ne aveva la minima voglia: la terrificante reazione negativa al suo rifiuto il giorno precedente era la riprova che, come sempre, Sakuragi era stato fin troppo precipitoso nell'accettare una sfida. La questione dello stare vicino a Rukawa inizialmente era parsa qualcosa di innocente, insomma: se lui poteva fare la differenza, per quanto folle potesse sembrare, perché no? In fondo, non c'era nulla di cattivo in Sakuragi, le sue sparate un po' stronze erano semplicemente il suo modo di scherzare, una sorta di black humour da duro che gli serviva per coprire il fatto che non era altro che un cucciolo di foca, ma non aveva mai davvero voluto male a nessuno che non se lo meritasse.

Se nei primi tempi aveva creduto di odiare davvero Rukawa, con il gentile ma fermo rifiuto di Haruko ad uscire con lui Sakuragi aveva pian piano cambiato idea sul moro: il fatto che Haruko avesse declinato le sue avances era una prova, a suo dire, che non starci a priori con chiunque ci provi non è una cattiveria. Può esserlo, certo, ma Haruko era tanto dolce e tanto cara, si era dimostrata davvero dispiaciuta per non poter ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, e pian piano Sakuragi si era messo a ragionare sul rifiuto di Rukawa nei confronti della ragazza; probabilmente era solo un meccanismo di difesa mentale per riuscire a scendere a patti con il cinquantunesimo rifiuto, ma Sakuragi aveva finito per pensarci davvero e rivalutare il proprio giudizio su Rukawa.

In fondo, si era detto, non è che puoi innamorarti di chiunque ti faccia il filo: altrimenti, uno come il volpino sarebbe stato costretto a crearsi un immenso harem, infinito e in espansione come l'universo, e non sarebbe stato in grado di gestirlo a meno di non sviluppare il dono dell'ubiquità. Dal suo punto di vista, probabilmente, Haruko non era altro che una delle solite idiote che gli facevano il filo senza sapere nulla di lui, con solo l'attenuante di non essere una scimmia urlatrice che sbraita il suo nome dagli spalti come se ne andasse della propria vita. Ma di certo non si può scegliere un partner secondo il principio del “beh, fa meno schifo delle altre opzioni”.

Quindi, poco a poco Sakuragi era riuscito anche a scendere a patti con la bravura di Rukawa e aveva finalmente compreso che la sua non era voglia di mettersi in mostra: se lo fosse stata, l'avrebbero poi ritrovato a fine partita a farsi scattare foto con i fan e firmare autografi, e invece Rukawa restava sempre in disparte, non si lasciava avvicinare e non si vantava di nulla. Era come se la sua bravura fosse semplicemente una parte di lui, qualcosa che aveva guadagnato e che sapeva di non dover difendere a parole o sbandierare a tutto il mondo, qualcosa che c'era e basta, innegabile e incontestabile come il moto rotatorio del pianeta Terra. E Sakuragi aveva compreso che non lo odiava realmente, era solo invidioso di lui, per il suo successo con le ragazze e per la sua bravura in campo.

Aveva sempre sofferto di insicurezza, e solo di recente aveva cominciato a reagire alle prese in giro dei bulli: sapeva che la risposta violenta era sbagliata, ma proprio a causa del suo imbarazzo a dichiararsi incapace in qualcosa non aveva potuto trovare il coraggio di chiedere a qualcuno come si reagisce veramente bene. Osservando Rukawa, pensava di aver trovato la chiave per il proprio sviluppo: migliorare. Darci dentro fino a sputare sangue e migliorare con costanza, giorno dopo giorno, combattendo contro l'ansia del fallimento e cercando di sfruttare ogni progresso per svilupparlo e farlo diventare una vera e propria conquista.

In effetti, rifletté mentre si faceva la doccia dopo gli allenamenti, consapevole del fatto che Rukawa lo stava aspettando, pallido e smunto e tossicchiante, sulla panchina a bordo campo, probabilmente nella sua decisione di aiutarlo c'era stata più di una punta di egoismo: altrimenti non avrebbe saputo spiegare come mai la prima cosa che gli era saltata in mente era stato un breve ma intenso film mentale in cui loro due giocavano a basket insieme e Rukawa con pazienza lo aiutava a migliorare la tecnica, per poi finalmente cominciare a cooperare con lui in partita, eleggendolo implicitamente a proprio pari, un compagno, un partner.

Sakuragi si strofinò i capelli, pensoso. Strana scelta mentale, quella parola, “partner”. Si chiese se non si stesse dimostrando meno forte di Rukawa, andando a prendersi una strana cotta per l'unico essere umano del pianeta che avesse dimostrato di tenerci a lui in quel senso, poi scacciò l'idea: insieme sarebbero stati un vero disastro, si sarebbero scannati a vicenda un giorno sì e l'altro pure, erano chiaramente come l'acqua e l'olio, e anzi, forse l'idea di andare a fare una passeggiata insieme era già un rischio. Calcolato, sì, ma Sakuragi faceva schifo in matematica, quindi chi gli garantiva che i suoi calcoli fossero corretti e non stessero invece andando incontro ad un disastro di portata epocale? Sospirò, chiudendo il rubinetto della doccia, mentre una sottile scia di panico cominciava a farsi strada in lui.

Se Rukawa aveva reagito così male ad un semplice “non oggi, domani”, chi gli garantiva che non sarebbe morto sul colpo ad un rifiuto più netto e generalizzato? E chi gli garantiva che, in caso avesse deciso di andare con la corrente e continuare a vederlo, la cosa non si sarebbe trasformata in una relazione abusiva in cui Rukawa pretendeva e Sakuragi non poteva rifiutarsi perché altrimenti quello cominciava a tossire, vomitare fiori del cazzo e farsi venire la tachicardia?

Decise che ne avrebbe parlato con lui, seriamente e con calma, piuttosto portandolo nella sala d'aspetto del pronto soccorso a scanso di equivoci: va bene l'altruismo, ma arrivare a sacrificare tutto se stesso per uno che a momenti nemmeno conosceva era un po' eccessivo.

Sbatté la porta dell'armadietto e uscì dallo spogliatoio, senza notare le occhiate preoccupate che i suoi compagni si stavano scambiando dall'inizio degli allenamenti, in ansia perché il loro caotico motivatore non aveva spiccicato mezza parola da quando era entrato in palestra.

-Eccomi qui!- annunciò, fingendo un entusiasmo che non provava. Rukawa si alzò, saldo sulle gambe nonostante il suo viso fosse pallido, tranne due chiazze di malsano rossore sulle guance. Insieme uscirono dalla palestra, facendo un cenno di saluto ad Ayako, e in silenzio si incamminarono verso i cancelli della scuola.

-Allora, dove vuoi andare di bello?- chiese Sakuragi.

-Senti, piantala. Portami a casa e basta.- rispose Rukawa, a voce un po' troppo alta per i suoi canoni. Il rosso si voltò a guardarlo e lo vide che tratteneva dei colpi di tosse. Il moro distolse lo sguardo e aggiunse: -Oggi è una giornata di quelle no.- Sakuragi rimase in silenzio, immobile, pensieroso, poi sospirò profondamente. Lo prese per il braccio e lo portò in silenzio verso il parco adiacente alla scuola, poi lo costrinse a sedersi su una panchina mezza distrutta e disse: -Se è una giornata no, visto il tuo problema, deduco di essere io la causa. Cos'è successo?

-Niente. Oggi è così e basta.- ribatté Rukawa, poi si trasse le ginocchia al petto e rimase appollaiato così sulla panchina, a fissare senza vederlo un piccione che becchettava nel prato in cerca di cibo.

-È perché ieri ti ho detto che non potevo accompagnarti?- chiese Sakuragi, sentendosi una vera merda. Sapeva di essere indelicato, sapeva che avrebbe potuto trovare un modo migliore per dirlo, ma gli era uscita così. Era vero anche che la questione lo tormentava dalla sera prima.

-Cazzo, spero di no.- rispose Rukawa, ma qualcosa nell'irrigidirsi delle sue spalle diede a Sakuragi il sospetto che non stesse dicendo tutta la verità.

-Però sei stato male subito dopo che ti ho detto che non potevo.

-Sì, e non ci ho dormito, ok?- sbottò Rukawa, -Non è da me.- Sakuragi si voltò verso di lui e attese una continuazione del discorso. Il moro stava digrignando i denti, era chiaro dal ritmico contrarsi della mascella, e Sakuragi attese con pazienza che cedesse.

-Non sono uno che pretende.- disse infine Rukawa a bassa voce, poi proseguì in brevi frasi, slegate e divise tra loro da palesi pause di silenzio: -Quando mi hai detto che non potevi perché avevi delle commissioni da fare ho pensato ok, legittimo. So che tu e tua mamma siete da soli. È normale che la devi aiutare. Poi mi sono sentito addosso il panico. Ho provato a ripetermi che avevi detto “domani sì”. Ma niente. E ho avuto la crisi.- Sakuragi rimase in silenzio, mentre Rukawa se ne stava lì a fissare il prato da cui il piccione se n'era ormai andato, a respirare affannosamente, con gli occhi un po' lucidi e la fronte aggrottata. Una lieve stilla di senso di colpa si fece strada in Sakuragi: forse Rukawa non se n'era reso conto a livello cosciente, ma il suo “non oggi” era un palese “possibilmente mai”. Qualcosa in lui doveva essersene accorto e ciò gli aveva causato la crisi.

-Sto pensando di farmi operare.- aggiunse Rukawa, in un tono di voce così flebile che Sakuragi stentò a sentirlo. Si voltò verso di lui e si sporse in avanti, appoggiando un braccio sullo schienale della panchina; fu un atto del tutto involontario e del tutto fraintendibile.

-Hai detto che vuoi farti operare?- chiese, il viso a non più di una decina di centimetri da quello di Rukawa, che si ritrasse un po'.

-Sì, esatto. Meglio prima che poi.- bisbigliò.

-Ma quindi fammi capire, c'era un'altra soluzione al tuo problema? Ti possono operare?

-Allontanati, per favore, mi fa male.- rispose rapidamente Rukawa. Il suo respiro si era fatto superficiale, appena sufficiente forse a garantire che non svenisse. Sakuragi si rese conto di essersi quasi avvinghiato a lui e si allontanò: -Scusa.- Rukawa non rispose, ma si portò una mano al cuore.

-Posso fare qualcosa? Devo chiamare un'ambulanza?- chiese Sakuragi. Rukawa scosse la testa, poi si appoggiò alla panchina incurvando la schiena all'indietro, come se cercasse di espandere il torace il più possibile. Sakuragi, che aveva assistito ad un paio di crisi d'asma di un vecchio amico delle medie e sapeva come fare, lo trasse a sé senza stare a pensarci troppo, fece aderire la schiena di Rukawa al proprio petto e gli tirò indietro le spalle: -Respira. Concentrati solo su quello, Ru, respira.- disse, e non accolse con molto piacere il fremito che gli percorse la spina dorsale quando Rukawa gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.

Rimasero immobili sulla panchina, praticamente soli visto che la maggior parte degli studenti era già andata a casa e gli adulti erano ancora al lavoro, e mentre Rukawa cominciava a grattarsi distrattamente la parte interna dell'avambraccio Sakuragi cercò di trattenere il panico: e se Rukawa avesse avuto una crisi brutta proprio in quel momento? Portarlo al parco era stata un'idea davvero stupida, avrebbe dovuto portarlo in centro, in un bar o qualcosa del genere, un posto con un telefono insomma, per poter chiamare l'ospedale in caso di emergenza.

E invece no, quando ti cullano vicino al muro da bambino poi hai ripercussioni tutta la vita, quindi eccoli lì, uno a cercare di ricordarsi come si fa a respirare e l'altro a cercare di calcolare in quanto tempo può raggiungere un telefono.

Sakuragi abbassò lo sguardo su Rukawa per controllare le sue condizioni e per poco non vomitò: il moro si era grattato il braccio fino a farlo sanguinare, e stava continuando a scavare con le unghie nelle abrasioni che si era già causato. -Cazzo, Rukawa, che...

-Prude!- rispose Rukawa tra i denti, poi le sue unghie strapparono la carne sul suo braccio. Un denso grumo di sangue uscì dalla piccola ferita, e poi fiottò abbondante.

-Oh, porca...- Sakuragi si cavò un fazzoletto dalla tasca e lo avvolse strettamente sulla ferita, stringendo più forte che poteva. Rukawa cacciò un piccolo gemito di dolore e si lasciò scaraventare contro lo schienale della panchina; Sakuragi si tolse la cintura e la strinse più forte che poteva appena sotto al gomito di Rukawa, e la macchia rossa che aveva cominciato ad allargarsi inesorabile sul fazzoletto si arrestò poco a poco.

-Che cazzo è successo?- chiese Sakuragi. Rukawa scosse il capo, sconvolto, il respiro ancora affannoso ma più regolare e profondo. Il rosso raccolse il grumo di sangue dal polso di Rukawa, dove si era appiccicato, lo toccò sotto lo sguardo schifato del moro e poi disse: -Stai fermo lì, non muovere un muscolo.- Rukawa obbedì, troppo debole e spaventato per reagire.

Sakuragi tornò dieci minuti dopo con il sacchetto di un konbini in una mano e un fazzoletto di carta bagnato e appallottolato nell'altra.

Senza dire una parola, estrasse dal sacchetto un kit di pronto soccorso e slegò la fasciatura improvvisata sul braccio di Rukawa, poi pulì la ferita con un getto di acqua ossigenata. Pur preda dello shock, Rukawa notò che il tappo della bottiglietta era già aperto, la chiusura di garanzia già rotta; si chiese vagamente come mai, poi un forte dolore al braccio lo distrasse.

-AHIA! Do'aho!- protestò.

-Oi, deficiente, sta' buono. Ti sto evitando di sanguinare a morte, va bene? Devo chiudere la ferita.

-Non vorrai mettermi dei punti?!- chiese Rukawa, terrorizzato alla sola idea che quel bisonte imbranato provasse a bucargli la pelle con un ago.

-Nah, coglione, ti sembro uno che si intende di ricamo? Ti sto mettendo dei cerotti da sutura, ma devo prima chiudere la ferita. Dovrebbe cicatrizzarsi bene, non è profonda, ma cazzo, Rukawa, non ho mai visto nessuno grattarsi fino a toccare un'arteria!

-Un'arteria? Ma che cazzo dici?- chiese Rukawa a denti stretti, trattenendo lacrime di dolore.

-Cazzo, non hai visto che il sangue è letteralmente schizzato fuori?- ribatté Sakuragi, e Rukawa si fermò a guardarlo. Era insolitamente pallido, e le sue mani tremavano un po' mentre lo medicava. Quando la ferita fu ricoperta da piccoli cerottini bianchi, Sakuragi disse: -Provo a togliere il laccio emostatico. Tu sta' fermo e buono, che se ricomincia a sanguinare lo stringo di nuovo e ti porto in ospedale.- Rukawa annuì, ma quando Sakuragi allargò la cintura che aveva usato come laccio emostatico improvvisato non successe nulla, se non che il moro cominciò ad avvertire un lieve prurito all'avambraccio.

-Com'è?- chiese Sakuragi, con le mani ancora sulla cintura che circondava il braccio di Rukawa.

-Prude di nuovo.- rispose Rukawa, troppo stanco per mentire.

-Quello è il sangue che riprende a circolare. Aspetta un paio di minuti, passerà. Intanto ti metto una benda.- Rukawa si adagiò contro lo schienale e chiuse gli occhi, mentre Sakuragi si dava da fare con una garza.

-Dove hai imparato questa roba?- chiese infine, con voce esausta.

-Scrubs. E poi una volta Yohei si è fatto male davvero cadendo da una bici, questa roba ha funzionato. Solo che poi lui l'abbiamo dovuto portare in ospedale.

-Addirittura?- chiese Rukawa.

-Già. È caduto dal portapacchi della bici e si è tagliato la coscia con il filo dei freni, in alto in alto. Il dottore ha detto che lì l'arteria femorale è larga come un'autostrada, e che se non gli avessimo stretto la coscia sarebbe morto dissanguato in pochi minuti.

-Porca troia. Credo che controllerò i fili dei freni della mia bici.- disse Rukawa dopo un po', meditando sulla fragilità della vita e sulla sua sciocca ostinazione.

-Buona idea, non si sa mai. I suoi avevano perso il cappuccio, suo papà poi ci ha fatto vedere come fare a saldarli all'estremità. Non ci vuole molto.

-Bel suggerimento, terrò il saldatore a portata di mano.

-Uh, sai saldare?

-A stagno, sì. Ho visto un video in tv e mi sono montato il canestro in cortile.

-Regge abbastanza da farci gli slam dunk?- indagò Sakuragi, e Rukawa esitò. Infine ammise: -Non lo so, non mi fido e non ho mai provato.- Il rosso rise e tornò a sedersi di fianco a lui sulla panchina.

Cadde un silenzio che stranamente non risultò imbarazzante, poi Sakuragi disse: -Questo ti è uscito dalla ferita. L'ho disinfettato.- Rukawa prese il fazzoletto di carta bagnato che gli aveva visto in mano e si trovò faccia a faccia con un fiore giallo, simile a una margherita.

-È una calendula, se vuoi saperlo. Mamma le coltiva, per questo lo so.

-Nh.

-Rukawa, cosa vuol dire?

-Vuol dire che la malattia ha attaccato anche il cuore, credo.- disse Rukawa con voce sorda.

-Perché non ti sei ancora fatto operare? Hai paura dei postumi?- chiese Sakuragi. Rukawa esitò a lungo prima di rispondere: -Perché se mi operano, se ne andrà anche quello che provo per te.

-E non è meglio così?- chiese Sakuragi, poi si affrettò ad aggiungere: -Voglio dire, davvero, non mi pesa tenerti compagnia, ma se rischi di stare sempre peggio non mi pare il caso di rischiare.

-Non è così facile.- ribatté Rukawa, con le lacrime agli occhi.

-Perché non lo è?- Rukawa non rispose. Non sapeva come spiegare che quella fiamma che gli bruciava dentro ogni volta che lo vedeva era qualcosa di tanto caldo e tanto potente che non riusciva ad immaginare di vivere senza. Ormai amarlo era una parte fondamentale della sua esistenza, quasi al pari del basket, e da quando si era reso conto di non essere più il centro della propria vita in qualche modo gli sembrava di vivere meglio, di essere più aperto e di sapersi prendere qualche rischio in più. Ma le parole non erano il suo forte, e avrebbe rischiato di cadere in banalità da film d'amore, di quelli così brutti che nemmeno Hugh Grant si sarebbe abbassato a farne parte.

Infine, Sakuragi bisbigliò: -Ho una cosa da dirti, Rukawa.

-Nh.

-L'altro giorno, nella tua stanza ho trovato un petalo di rosa rossa. So cosa vuol dire.- Rukawa si impose di restare immobile, anche se il suo istinto gli stava urlando di scappare a gambe levate, prendere un aereo, poi un treno, poi rubare un asino e andare a nascondersi nella foresta più sperduta che riusciva a trovare.

-Per farti guarire devo ricambiare i tuoi sentimenti, non è vero?- Rukawa tacque a lungo, talmente sconvolto che non ebbe nemmeno modo di stupirsi del fatto che nonostante tutto non stava tossendo un prato intero. Infine ammise: -L'idea è quella.

-Non sono sicuro di poterlo fare. Ma posso conoscerti meglio e vedere come va.- Sakuragi esitò, poi aggiunse: -Ma tieni sempre presente che non so se posso farlo.

-Se ti costringi a farlo dubito che funzioni.- disse Rukawa, poi si alzò in piedi di scatto, raggiunse un cestino della spazzatura e gli mollò un calcio, poi un altro, poi un pugno.

-Oi, Rukawa, ma che cazzo!- esclamò Sakuragi, bloccandogli le braccia con fermezza.

-Odio essere così, lo odio!- sbottò Rukawa, -Cazzo, stavo così bene ad amarti da lontano, mi stava benone, cazzo! E adesso sono qui a fare la figura della femminuccia che frigna e tossisce fiori, tossisce fiori, per l'amor del cielo! Che razza di puttanata!- Sakuragi non commentò, si limitò ad assecondare i movimenti spasmodici con cui Rukawa cercava di liberarsi senza lasciarlo andare.

Ci volle poco perché Rukawa esaurisse le energie, e a quel punto Sakuragi lo abbracciò e si trasse la sua testa nell'incavo della spalla. Lo cullò lievemente, poi disse: -Lo so che non sei così. Lo so. Sei solo nervoso, e spaventato. E sono spaventato anch'io. Questa cosa è così grossa, e così piena di... di cose che non si sanno. È una responsabilità grande, e ieri volevo scappare. E tu forse l'hai capito, per quello sei stato male.- Sakuragi sciolse l'abbraccio, ma trattenne Rukawa tenendogli le mani ai lati del viso. Lo guardò, sondò l'immagine del suo volto sconvolto e terrorizzato e ferito e si accorse che quello che lo faceva più incazzare di tutta quella faccenda era che Rukawa era sconvolto, terrorizzato e ferito.

Rukawa non poteva stare male. Rukawa era la roccia. Era la pietra angolare su cui poggia un edificio, un semplice, piccolo sasso all'apparenza come tanti altri, ma che da solo regge le sorti dell'intera struttura.

Rukawa non poteva crollare.

E Sakuragi l'avrebbe aiutato a resistere.

Non sapeva perché, aveva paura a chiederselo, ma tutta la risoluzione del giorno precedente era andata a farsi benedire mentre guardava il primo schizzo di sangue erompere dal braccio di Rukawa e si rendeva conto che c'era la possibilità di dover passare il resto della vita con la consapevolezza che quel maledetto volpino non fosse più da nessuna parte del mondo.

-Ci proviamo insieme, te lo prometto.- disse Sakuragi, poi senza stare a ragionarci troppo a lungo si chinò e depose un lieve bacio sulla guancia di Rukawa.

Calendula: dolore causato da pene d'amore


	9. Iris

Sakuragi riuscì a comportarsi più o meno come si deve per tutta la cena a casa di Mito.

Poi, non appena si trovò nella cameretta dell'amico, si buttò su una poltroncina ed emise un lunghissimo sospiro, come se avesse appena portato a termine un delicato esperimento chimico che al minimo errore avrebbe potuto cancellare l'intero pianeta Terra.

Mito si sedette sul letto e chiese: -Avanti, Hana, qual è il tuo problema?

-Magari averne solo uno...- borbottò Sakuragi, incrociando le braccia. Sollevò i piedi e piegò le ginocchia, mettendosi in una posizione degna di un contorsionista esperto.

-È per Rukawa?- chiese Mito. Sapeva che quando Sakuragi faceva così il malmostoso toccava a lui tirare a indovinare per capire almeno la fonte del problema, altrimenti non avrebbero fatto altro che rimanere a non guardarsi per tutta la sera. E il silenzio avrebbe spinto Sakuragi a mettersi a meditare sulla questione, cosa che non era consigliabile nemmeno in condizioni normali: quel ragazzo tendeva a farsi dei voli pindarici del tutto illogici e assurdi, portandolo ad arrivare alle conclusioni sbagliate. Non era questione di cattiveria, Mito sapeva che Sakuragi era ben in grado di ragionare, ma quando si ritrovava a tu per tu con questioni relative ai sentimenti perdeva di vista ogni tipo di senso logico, soprattutto a caldo; e la malattia di Rukawa, che a quanto pareva in qualche modo dipendeva da lui, era di certo qualcosa che colpiva Sakuragi proprio in mezzo al petto.

Sin dalla prima volta che li aveva visti interagire, Mito aveva avvertito qualcosa stridere, una nota fuori posto in una altrimenti perfetta sinfonia di urla e improperi: Sakuragi era partito per la tangente ancor prima di sapere chi diavolo fosse quel tale, mentre in condizioni normali avrebbe cominciato innanzitutto a raccogliere informazioni e a cercare di capire come includere quel nuovo combattente all'interno della stretta cerchia della gundan. Così era successo con Ohkusu e anche con Noma: entrambi erano stati reclutati forzatamente da Sakuragi dopo che il rosso aveva visto come se l'erano cavata durante delle risse, e quando Mito aveva visto Rukawa circondato dai corpi dei suoi aggressori aveva avuto un istante per pensare che quel tipo sarebbe stato un ottimo acquisto per il loro gruppo e si era preparato ad accoglierlo sopperendo con la propria naturale gentilezza alle mancanze che l'impetuosità di Sakuragi avrebbe causato.

E invece no, con sua somma sorpresa Sakuragi era scattato e si era scagliato contro Rukawa. Ripensandoci la sera, a mente fredda, Mito si era reso conto che la reazione dell'amico era stata una vera e propria reazione di panico. Si era chiesto a lungo il perché di quell'improvviso timore, e dopo lunghe e attente osservazioni di cui non aveva fatto parola con nessuno si era rassegnato ad ammettere con se stesso che probabilmente il suo migliore amico non era proprio del tutto eterosessuale come voleva lasciar credere. Non che fosse un problema, ovvio, a parte il piccolo dettaglio che per farglielo ammettere sarebbero dovuti ricorrere almeno al waterboarding.

-Allora? È per Rukawa?- chiese di nuovo, visto che Sakuragi non si era degnato di rispondere per cinque minuti buoni. Già solo il suo silenzio era una risposta abbastanza esplicita, a suo dire, ma conosceva il suo pollo e sapeva che le cose andavano cavate dalla bocca di quel testardo.

-Sì.- disse infine Sakuragi, ad un tono di voce così basso che la maggior parte di quelli che credevano di conoscerlo avrebbe probabilmente pensato che fosse stato sostituito da un goffo clone alieno. Ma Mito lo leggeva come un libro aperto, conosceva ogni sua espressione, ogni gesto, ogni inflessione della sua voce, e questo suo tono era quello riservato ai problemi gravi; includeva in sé una muta supplica: “Parlerò, se insisti, perché ti voglio bene, ma dovrai giurare di portarti quel che dirò fin nella tomba”.

-Dai, Hana, a me puoi dirlo.- disse Mito, nel suo solito tono calmo e pacato che nascondeva la sua curiosità. Dopo un annetto, si era ormai convinto che nulla sarebbe successo e che Sakuragi sarebbe vissuto nella negazione, ma il suo sesto senso gli suggeriva che forse, forse, si era sbagliato.

-Oggi sono uscito con lui.- disse Sakuragi. Mito attese con pazienza: era un'informazione inutile, visto che lui e gli altri erano già stati avvisati durante l'intervallo per il pranzo, e che Takamiya e Noma avevano passato il resto del loro tempo libero a capire come utilizzare la cosa per aumentare la popolarità di Sakuragi tra le ragazze. Cosa ancora più importante, il rosso non li aveva presi a testate come normalmente avrebbe fatto per aver osato insinuare che solo grazie al riflesso della popolarità di Rukawa avrebbe potuto ottenere l'attenzione di una ragazza.

-Non ne avevo la minima voglia. Volevo mandarlo a fanculo e basta.- ammise Sakuragi.

-Questo non è da te, Hana.- si stupì Mito. Dopo un lungo silenzio, Sakuragi disse: -Tu non sai tutto.- Mito aggrottò la fronte e catturò lo sguardo dell'amico, che dopo un sospiro gli spiattellò tutto quanto. Il significato dei fiori e soprattutto di un fiore in particolare, che senza ombra di dubbio stava ad indicare che i sentimenti di Rukawa nei suoi confronti non erano del tutto privi di malizia. Mentre Sakuragi snocciolava le informazioni, Mito si sedette più dritto contro il muro, cercando di capire dove il discorso sarebbe andato a parare. Infine, dopo un altro lungo silenzio, Sakuragi disse: -Non volevo uscirci perché ieri quando gli ho detto che non potevo ha avuto un'altra crisi. Te lo ricordi, no, eri lì a guardare.

-Me lo ricordo. Ma non mi avevi detto che era per quello.

-No, perché mi sono sentito una merda! Io... mi sembrava di essere in quel film patetico con il tipo figo-solo-io che se la fa con Kim Basinger, com'è che si chiama?

-Nove Settimane e Mezzo?- chiese Mito. Avevano visto insieme il film ed entrambi avevano concluso che fosse una schifezza sopravvalutata, le scene erotiche del tutto rovinate dall'atteggiamento misogino e possessivo di lui.

-Quello. Ho pensato che se quello era il modo in cui doveva andare, allora fanculo, non ci sto.- disse Sakuragi; il suo viso era contorto in una smorfia: -Insomma, non è che posso buttar via tutto il resto solo perché Rukawa si ritrova con una strana malattia. Un sacco di gente crepa per malattie strane e non è mia responsabilità. Ma gli avevo promesso che sarei uscito con lui e l'ho fatto.

-Avevi intenzione di portarlo all'ospedale e scaricarlo, non è vero?- chiese Mito, e Sakuragi lo fissò stralunato: -Com'è che sai sempre tutto?

-Sei il mio migliore amico, demente. So che in fondo in fondo non ti piace infilarti nei problemi.

-Già... e com'è che mi ci trovo sempre dentro fino al collo?

-Mi fai tornare in mente una roba buffa che ho letto tempo fa, dove una partoriva e il bambino aveva i capelli strani e lei diceva “oh, no, è il protagonista di un manga”. Secondo me è perché hai i capelli rossi.- dichiarò Mito. Il suo tentativo di strappare un sorriso all'amico ebbe successo: le labbra del rosso si incurvarono in una parvenza di divertimento, e Sakuragi ribatté: -Porca l'oca, se la mamma avesse saputo... a me ha detto solo che i capelli rossi portano fortuna.

-Forse in Irlanda, in Giappone probabilmente è più forte l'effetto manga. Per una questione di cultura locale.

-Già, ha senso.- Sakuragi annuì con aria finto seria, poi sospirò.

-Tornando al discorso...- lo incoraggiò Mito.

-Tornando al discorso, comunque l'idea era quella. Ma Rukawa aveva le palle stra girate, e quando gli ho chiesto perché ha detto che era proprio per quella crisi. Ha detto che lui non è il tipo che pretende, e che sapeva benissimo che ho una vita mia e che non sono obbligato a rimandare i miei impegni per far piacere a lui. Una cosa così, insomma, non mi ricordo le parole precise anche perché parlava come un telegramma, ma il concetto è quello.

-In effetti non sembra una cosa da lui. Rukawa mi pare più il tipo che se anche chiede qualcosa, nel momento in cui gli dicono di no fa spallucce e vede di cavarsela da solo.

-Infatti, è una cosa che ho sempre ammirato di... NON VOLEVO DIRE QUELLO CHE HO DETTO!- sbraitò Sakuragi, e Mito rise di gusto: -Aha, e invece l'hai detto, l'hai detto!

-Merda secca e sfrantumata, Yohei, se questa cosa esce di qui giuro che...

-Piantala, demente, non dirò una parola. L'ho sempre saputo che in fondo in fondo Rukawa ti piace.- Mito fece appena in tempo a finire la frase, poi trasecolò: Sakuragi era arrossito. Ma di brutto, anche, sembrava una lampadina umana.

-Cos...- tentò Mito, poi cambiò strada, -Nel senso, non lo odi quanto vuoi far credere, ecco.

-Ah, eh, sì, ovvio, cioè, che altro?- ribatté Sakuragi, ridacchiando, poi gettò la bomba: -Comunque si è dichiarato.

-COSA?!- sbottò Mito, sconvolto al punto da perdere l'equilibrio nonostante fosse fermamente seduto a gambe incrociate al centro del letto.

-Sì, cioè, non direttamente, ecco...- Sakuragi prese un altro bel respirone, poi spiegò: -Ha avuto un'altra crisi. Ma stavolta diversa, non ha tossito fiori, si è grattato a sangue un braccio ed è uscito da lì. Ha detto che probabilmente la malattia sta cominciando ad attaccare anche il cuore.

-Cazzo... non è una bella notizia.- commentò Mito, sconvolto.

-Già. E poi ha avuto tipo un attacco di nervi, si è messo a prendere a calci un cestino della spazzatura e ha urlato che lui non voleva questa cosa, che lui stava bene ad amarmi da lontano.

-Orpo. La parola con la A.

-La parola con la A.- ripeté Sakuragi. Il suo sguardo era fisso su una pellicina al lato dell'unghia del pollice; imbarazzato, si mise a tormentarla in silenzio, e Mito gli lasciò prendere tempo. Sakuragi si portò la mano alla bocca e mordicchiò la pellicina, nella speranza di staccarla senza aprirsi fino alla nocca, e Mito continuò ad aspettare. Infine chiese: -E tu?

-Che cazzo dovevo fare, Yohei? L'ho calmato! E... l'ho... baciato.

-COSA CAZZ?!- sbottò Mito. Quello era decisamente qualcosa di imprevedibile. Assurdo e improvviso come uno tsunami senza prima un terremoto sott'acqua.

-Sulla guancia!- si affrettò a puntualizzare Sakuragi, asciugandosi il pollice contro i pantaloni.

-Sì, ma... cioè, è...

-Ha la pelle morbida.- disse incoerentemente Sakuragi.

-Ne prendo atto, ma...

-Ed era così disperato, e indifeso, e quando l'ho abbracciato tremava.

-Hana, tutto questo è...

-Credi sia possibile innamorarsi solo perché qualcuno ti mostra dei sentimenti?- chiese di botto Sakuragi, e cadde un silenzio teso. Mito ragionò su come rispondere.

Se da un lato, la risposta onesta sarebbe stata “sì”, soprattutto per uno che nessuna ragazza s'è mai cagata di striscio, d'altra parte sarebbe stata anche una risposta riduttiva. Certo, è sempre possibile per un povero sfigato in amore attaccarsi ad una persona solo perché questa gli si è dichiarata, anzi, è molto probabile, ma Mito non credeva che fosse tutto lì. Anche perché di solito, se uno è convinto di essere etero e un maschio si dichiara, sfigato o no la prima reazione è un “ew, che schifo”. Magari non detto ad alta voce, Sakuragi era inappropriato ma non insensibile, ma almeno la sua testa avrebbe dovuto dirgli quello. E se la sua testa gli avesse detto quello, forse Sakuragi avrebbe comunque cercato di tranquillizzare Rukawa perché era fatto così, ma gli sarebbe rimasto a distanza di braccio o gli si sarebbe avvicinato solo dopo essersi chiuso il buco del culo con un'abbondante dose di nastro adesivo industriale: non era cattiveria, era solo il logico ragionamento di un maschio eterosessuale, che vede se stesso come un allupato cronico e parte dall'assunto che anche tutti gli altri maschi che lo circondano siano come lui. Un ragionamento capzioso e pure cattivo, ma comunque una reazione primordiale; poi si sarebbe potuti passare alla logica, ma l'istinto diceva che il buco d'uscita vuole rimanere solo e soltanto un buco d'uscita.

-Risposta lunga, Hana, non interrompermi, ok?- disse infine Mito. Sakuragi annuì e lui proseguì: -È senz'altro possibile. Soprattutto per uno che la figa la vede solo col binocolo.

-EHI!

-MA.- Mito alzò una mano per placare l'amico, -Credo anche che sia un po' difficile quando la persona che si dichiara è un maschio. Cioè, se Ohkusu mi si dichiarasse domani, credo che per prima cosa cercherei di fargli un esorcismo.

-Va beh, che c'entra, Ohkusu è un roit... oh, cazzo.- Mito rimase in silenzio. Forse, e ripetiamo forse, Sakuragi era arrivato da solo al punto. Sakuragi si era piazzato una mano davanti alla bocca e fissava Mito con occhi grandi come piattini da caffè; dopo un po', abbassò la mano e bisbigliò: -Yohei, dici che sono un finocchio?

-Sembri più una carota.- rispose Mito, nel tentativo di sdrammatizzare. Sakuragi fece il gesto di lanciargli addosso qualcosa, ma nel suo shock si era completamente dimenticato di prendere in mano un oggetto prima di scagliarlo.

-Adesso parliamo seriamente, Hana.- disse Mito. Sakuragi si morse un labbro e distolse lo sguardo, ma l'amico non demordette: -Io non so come funziona tutta questa roba dell'essere gay, ma ti dico che secondo me tra te e Rukawa c'è sempre stato qualcosa di strano.

-In che senso, strano?- chiese Sakuragi in tono monocorde. Mito si chiese vagamente se tutti quelli che non erano etero e cis cadessero in un'istantanea depressione nel momento in cui se ne rendevano conto.

-Nel senso, di solito quando vedi uno che pesta duro te lo fai amico, a meno che non sia uno stronzo. Con Rukawa invece sei scattato subito, anche prima che lui trattasse male Haruko, e te la sei sempre presa con lui per delle offese che, diciamocelo, Hana, non stavano né in cielo né in terra.

-Quindi mi stai dicendo che sono vittima di un colpo di fulmine come nelle fiabe? Ci scambieremo il bacio del vero amore e vivremo per sempre felici e contenti?

-Se si arriva a tanto, credo che vivrete per sempre pesti perché vi menereste ogni giorno per stronzate, ma no. Non sto dicendo esattamente questo. Sto dicendo che non è che uno “diventa” gay da un momento all'altro. Solo che magari fino ad un certo punto non incontri nessuno che ti colpisce particolarmente e parti dal presupposto che ti piacciono le femmine, come ci hanno sempre insegnato in un modo o nell'altro.- Mito tacque. Non sapeva esattamente dove stava andando a parare, avrebbe voluto dire all'amico che non importava se gli piacevano i maschi, le femmine, tutti e due o nessuno, lui era sempre il solito Sakuragi Hanamichi, casinista dal buon cuore sempre pronto ad attaccare briga e a schierarsi dalla parte dei deboli, ma non sapeva come farlo senza sembrare il coprotagonista di una storia smielata di quelle su cui le ragazze si cavano gli occhi dal tanto piangere. Si avvicinò a Sakuragi e gli mise una mano sul ginocchio, cercando di far passare tutto quello che non sapeva come dirgli; di punto in bianco, Sakuragi scoppiò a piangere.

-Hana, per la miseria, non è una tragedia!- disse Mito, -Insomma, dopo cinquantuno rifiuti ti meriterai anche di trovare qualcuno che ti si fila, no?

-Yohei, ma è Rukawa!- singhiozzò Sakuragi, -Io odio Rukawa!

-E allora mandalo a fanculo.- ribatté Mito, volutamente crudele, -Se lo merita per averti messo in questa condizione del cazzo, insomma... chi è lui per permettersi di metterti in testa questi dubbi? Lascialo crepare e vaffanculo.

-Potrebbe farsi operare e rimuovere tutto.- ribatté Sakuragi. Secondo Mito, il fatto che il rosso non si fosse dichiarato concorde era un segnale chiaro come un cartellone al neon.

-E allora perché non lo fa? Cioè, tu dovresti sacrificarti mentre lui fa l'egoista?

-Se si fa operare, se ne vanno anche i suoi sentimenti per me.

-E allora dovresti insistere per farglielo fare!- dichiarò Mito, incrociando le dita. Non sempre la psicologia inversa funzionava con quel testone, ma non vedeva alternativa. Sakuragi si abbracciò le ginocchia e ficcò la faccia dietro agli avambracci, poi mugugnò qualcosa.

-Come hai detto?- chiese Mito.

-Non voglio che lo faccia!- urlò Sakuragi. Si sentì bussare alla porta, e la madre di Mito chiese: -Ragazzi, va tutto bene? State litigando?

-No, mamma!- la tranquillizzò Mito, -Hana ha problemi di cuore... come al solito.

-Volete un po' di cioccolato?- propose la donna.

-Magari dopo, grazie!- liquidata l'interruzione, Mito si voltò di nuovo verso Sakuragi e disse: -Hana. Le possibilità sono due. Da quel che mi dici, la malattia si espande, giusto?

-Giusto...- mugugnò Sakuragi.

-Allora, o gli dici di operarsi, di non rischiare la vita quando tu non sai che cosa puoi fare per lui, oppure cerchi di capire se ti piace, se... se provi qualcosa, insomma, e vedi come va.

-E se poi decido che non riesco a innamorarmi di lui?

-Credo che dovrete discuterne insieme, Hana. La salute è la sua. Che ne sai, magari ti conosce meglio ed è lui a concludere che non è innamorato ma voleva solo un'amicizia, va tutto a posto e comincia anche lui a venire al pachinko insieme a noi.- Sakuragi rimase in silenzio, meditabondo.

-Sì, penso che farò così.- disse alla fine. Sentiva di dover aggiungere qualcos'altro, ma più cercava di rincorrere i propri pensieri più essi gli sfuggivano, per cui si limitò a sorridere gentilmente alla mamma di Mito quando la donna portò loro due tazze di cioccolata calda.

A pochi chilometri di distanza, Rukawa si rigirava nel letto.

Si era involontariamente dichiarato a Sakuragi, e lui non solo non era scappato urlando, ma l'aveva anche abbracciato. E baciato su una guancia.

Poi, subito dopo l'aveva accompagnato a casa, con una tale fretta che Rukawa si era chiesto se per caso non fosse un ricercato che aveva visto un cacciatore di taglie.

Messaggi contrastanti, insomma, tanto che Rukawa si era portato di fianco al letto la derivazione telefonica che di solito stava in corridoio e si era scritto il numero del dottor Yamamoto, sicuro che presto o tardi avrebbe avuto una crisi di quelle brutte.

E invece nulla, niente di niente, neanche un po' di pizzicore in gola.

Ormai rassegnato all'idea che non avrebbe dormito, Rukawa sbuffò e si sporse per accendere la luce: tanto valeva usare quel tempo per leggere l'ultimo numero di One Piece, che aveva ignorato per una settimana abbondante. Quando la luce colpì il cuscino, Rukawa strabuzzò gli occhi per il fastidio, poi vide un piccolo fiorellino viola chiaro sul proprio cuscino.

Non una buona notizia, probabilmente, ma neppure una brutta: almeno non l'aveva espulso rischiando di soffocare. Sospirò di nuovo, prese al volo un altro fiore identico che gli era veleggiato fuori dalla bocca, mise entrambi in una boccetta su cui scrisse data e ora, poi scrisse rapidamente a cosa stava pensando sul quaderno di Ayako; infine prese in mano il manga.

A pochi isolati da casa sua, un altro ragazzo era sveglio, al buio e in silenzio, ma il sonno cominciava finalmente a prenderlo: aveva preso una decisione.

Iris: buone notizie

**Author's Note:**

> Amaranto:  
> amore immortale


End file.
